I Always Get My Way!
by Angel4eva-15
Summary: what happens when our favourite group of spies meet in a different place?different way?what happens when Cammie is against Zach in the mission but doesn't know?when Cammie is Determent to win and get her own way?read to find out!story better than Summery!
1. prologue

**Hey, I read so many Gallagher stories over the past year but never got to write one so i decided i should do one! Well it's my first Fanfic so plz don't be hard on me!**

Tick-tock .Tick-tock. I can hear my alarm clock ticking as the seconds' went by. I listened as my sisters breath slowed down and continued at a steady speed (is this what happens when you got to sleep? Am not sure). I can already hear Liz mumbling something about the number 1736128.429? Macey was snoring softly while Bex had her left leg and left arm dangling from the bed, I can even see some drool escaping her mouth. Blackmail was the first thing that popped to my head; ha I know I can be evil if I want to!

Once I was sure they were all asleep, I quickly slipped out of bed. I put on my slippers and left the room silently. I quickly made my way to the music rooms (don't think they had those in the books) and made sure to avoid all cameras. I mean I didn't want to get into more trouble for sneaking around after the josh incident.

Josh. I missed him, it's not like am in love with him or anything but I did love him. Just not _in love_, there is a difference. I mean he was my first boyfriend, first kiss. It must count as something right?

So anyway, when I entered the room I made my way to the far end and reached out behind the curtains pulling a string which revealed an opening in the wall next to me. I reached inside and pulled out my guitar. It was painted which with gold borders and had 'Chameleon' lettering in gold writing. My dad gave it to me before he disappeared, it was with this baby that I learned to play guitar.

I took out my music book and opened it on a song that I have been writing lately. It's about how I felt when I saw josh the first time after we broke up and our whole relationship. So far this is what I got:

"_These days, I haven't been sleeping__  
__Staying up, playing back myself leaving__  
__When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times__  
__I watched you laughing from the passenger side__  
__And realized I loved you in the fall"_

I sighted and put all my stuff away and made sure the room looked exactly how it looked before I came. I closed the door behind me and made my way back to my room when a hand covered my mouth...

**I know I suck at cliffy's but oh well! The lyrics are from ****Back to December by Taylor Swift, it will appear later in the story.**

**Plzz tell me if I suck or not! Just be honest but if u didn't like it plz say it nicely n not be rude since am not confident in my writing and it's my first story for goodness sake! **

**So just tell me if I should continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I updated again! I forgot to add a disclaimer last time, so if you got your hopes up that am Ally I am sorry to disappoint you! But I will only do this once since it's kind of obvious that am not Ally. So here goes, Disclaimer: do not own any of the main characters except nick and I don't own the lyrics! Thanks for the reviews even though am pretty disappointed I mean only 2! this chapter is dedicated to GallagherGirl459 + cocky-gurl since they reviewed! **

**So here is chap 2! I tried to make it long!**

* * *

You see, when you have a life like mine it's not that surprising when someone tries to attack you. I bet you're confused right now unless you have a life like mine which is the life of a spy. Yep you read it right, spy. Now if you're not a spy I seriously suggest that you put this book down this instant and drink the tea in the back of this book (not the real tea dumbass! The tea bag of course!) Which will make you forget ever picking up this book. Cause if you don't people will come after you and hurt you painfully and slowly, (I will be included since you didn't listen to my advice).

So if you're still reading this, let me introduce myself to you. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan but you can call me Cammie, Cam or Cams for short. My codename is Chameleon since I am a pavement artist and have the ability to blend in with my environment so won't be seen unless I want to be seen. I am currently 16 years old and I attend Gallagher Academy for talented young woman which is actually a school to train girl spies. I have dirty blonde hair that reaches half way down my back and colour changing eyes so I look like an average American girl.

My mother is headmistress and a retired CIA agent. My father was also a CIA agent and one of the best spies I have ever known but went MIA when I was little. My best friends in the world or my sisters are:

Rebecca Paige Baxter (made up middle name): or is rather known as Bex. Her codename is Duchess and she hates it! She is the best fighter in the academy and is the first British girl to get into the academy. Her parents work for the MI6 and are from London. She has gorgeous tanned skin and silky brown hair that goes down her back with big brown eyes. She could be an Egyptian goddess!

Next we have the one and only Macey Margret Mchenry (made up middle name): Yes the senator's daughter. Her codename is Peacock and she also hates it! Well let's just say she is the queen of fashion. She can even look good in a binbag!. She has shiny jet black hair with piercing blue eyes. She can be a model for Vogue!

Last we have sweet Elizabeth Christina Sutton (made up middle name): she is usually referred to as Liz or Lizzy. Her codename is Bookworm which totally suits her! She is a total klutz but the smartest girl in the whole Universe! She has pretty hazel eyes with soft blonde hair. She could be a cute Pixie!

* * *

So back to someone attacking me, I was about to flip whoever it was over my shoulder and perform an illegal move on them when they said "relax Cam, it's only me".

I relaxed as I recognised the voice. It was only Bex!

"You scared me Bex! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

She raised her eyebrows at me "shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I was just looking for my earnings that I lost this morning" I said quickly.

The look that she gave me told me that she didn't believe a word I just said but let it go for now.

She sighed and said "C'mon lets go back before the others realise were missing"

* * *

**remember **GallagherGirl459** we wont be meeting **Zach** till maybe chap 5?**

**So what do you think? Review! I will update if i get the following reviews but maybe earlier if am feeling good:**

**5 reviews – 4 / 5 days**

**10 reviews – 2 / 3 days**

**15 reviews – the same day!**

**So click the review button! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thnx a lot for the reviews! I was so happy yesterday that I started jumping on the bed which earned me a slap cause my sis was sleeping! (Was worth it!) So anyway thank you all soo much! **

**Oh and I just realised that in chapter 1 I made a little mistake while describing Cammie's guitar, so anyway its white with gold borders. **

**Here is chapter 3 (I decided to update early since am in a good mood!)**

I entered the grand hall and grabbed one of our chief's famous Belgian waffles and poured some syrup on them and sat down at our usual table. Soon Bex, Liz and Macey joined me. Liz was going on about her latest extra credit assignment while Macey flipped through a magazine looking bored and Bex was watching me as if she can find out what I was doing yesterday.

You see my little secret isn't exactly known between my friends. Am not ashamed or anything, it's just that this was between me and me dad. We used to spend hours playing music and singing and am not ready to tell my friends yet.

My mom went up to the podium and coughed so she can get everyone's attention. Once she got it she began "good morning, I would like to make an announcement. The junior class will be going away this semester for a Cov Op assignment. They will be informed about it in there next class and will be leaving tomorrow. You may continue".

Whispers spread through the room like fire spread through a forest. (i know i know its crap but its the only thing i can think of at the moment)

I saw Tina making her way to me. Oh no, am really not bothered for her!

As soon as she sat down she bombard me with questions.

"Hey Cammie, did you know about this? My sources told me that we are going to be going to Italy to catch a drug dealer! So is it true?" she said in one breath.

"Uuh Tina, no I did not know about this and I highly doubt that Mr.S will send us to Italy to catch a drug dealer!"

"Well let's go and find out!" said Macey. She actually seemed excited.

We all finished our breakfast and quickly went to class. We all waited patiently for Mr.S, when we came we were all dying to jump at him and make him tell us after all it's our first serious mission. But since were trained spice we kept it in.

"Baxter, define the term NOC"

"Its a spy with non-official cover. A fake or real private sector job used by a case officer as a cover" Bex replied without missing a beat.

"Correct, now as you heard earlier you will be going on a mission. Now I expect all of you to pass this mission successfully so if you think otherwise i suggest that you leave this class and join the research and track course because we have no time for second thoughts.

When non of us moved he continued.

"Well your mission is …"

**ooh another cliffy! but don't worry am planning to update again today or tom! plz review! the more reviews i get the faster i update! how about we reach 20 before next week?**


	4. authors note important!

**Hey sorry this is an anthers note, it's still important to read. Anyway I just realised I shouldn't have said the thing about joining the research and track team since cute lizzy will be joining them on the mission!**

**Well Thnx for reading and I will try to update 2day or tom!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Am sorry i didn't update when I said I would! But am not sure if anyone actually likes this story! Apparently 91 people have visited my story but only 13 reviewed! I already planed this story out and am thinking of having a sequel too. So plz review!**

* * *

"Well your mission is …"

"To attend Roseville high for this semester but each of you will have a subject to compromise, you must be very careful not to compromise the wrong person so you won't reveal our secret. You will get your folders tomorrow before we leave so now go and pack." Mr.S said.

As soon as he finished we were out of that room. Bex yelling about how 'bloody awesome' this mission is and Macey was talking about what we should wear but all I can think about is seeing josh again.

When we reached our room, Liz was already there packing all her special spy gadgets. Macey headed straight to our closet saying "Am packing clothes for everyone, Bex pack weapons, Liz continue packing gadgets and Cammie pack all our toiletries and snacks ok?"

All of us knew not to disagree with Macey when she is this detainment so we just got on with it. I went to the toilet and grabbed everything that I thought would be useful and dropped them on my bed to put in bags later. Then I sneaked into the kitchen and took bags of cookies, gummy bears, Maltesers, Galaxy chocolate and lots of crisps and fizzy drinks and went back to the room.

Soon we each had three bags except for Macey who had five ready for our mission. I was exhausted! Who knew packing is this tiring! I almost forgot how bad this mission is going to suck when Macey had to mention _him_!

"So Cammie, what are you going to say when you see Josh again?"

"Ugh! don't remind me! I have no idea! What do you think i should say?"

"Ignore him" Bex said.

"Tell him to be just friends and then make him jealous!" said Macey.

"You'l know what to say when the time comes" said Liz.

I decided to do a bit of everything they said. Well except the ignoring part, I mean wont that just make it more awkward?

I sighed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Was gonna end it there but what am I gonna lose if I continue?**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to Bex jumping on my bed. I simply ignored her and went back to sleep but does Bex ever give up? No since this isn't the first time this happened, it happens every morning! So I wasn't that surprised when I felt a cold bucket of ice being throw over me. But did that wake me up? No, I just went deeper under the pillow and shivered.

Now Bex had enough of this so she stood over my head with her hands on her hips and hissed at me in a threatening voice "Cammie, get up right now or I will beat you up with your own pillow!"

You wouldn't be scared if it's just a pillow right? but any thing that is used as a weapon in Bex's hand can be deadly so you will understand why I shot up from bed and jumped into the shower.

After I finished I brushed my teeth and put on the clothes that Macey so kindly has left for me by the door as I forgot to get them when I went in. My outfit consists of Jean shorts with a green tank top and green converse.

when I came outside, I saw Macey, Bex and Liz in the same outfit as me but in different colours.

Macey in navy blue tank top with navy blue converse and a single navy highlight in her hair, she also had silver and red accessories. Her hair was in a side plat and her bangs were swept to the side.

Bex in black tank top with black converse and a single black highlight in her hair, she also had gold accessories. Her hair was in a mess bun.

Liz in pink tank top with pink converse and a single pink highlight in her hair, she also had silver and black accessories. Her hair was in a pony tail and was curled into a big curl.

When they saw that I was finished, the started attacking me with make-up, hair curlers and green hair spray.

In the end my hair was slightly curled at the bottom with a single green streak. I had green eye-shadow and red lip gloss.

After I was done we all stood in front of the mirror, and I must admit we looked hot!

"Our bags are already in the vans so all we have to do now is get breakfast and meet at the front door by 7 so we can start school today!" Macey told me.

When we went down stairs the rest of the junior class was dressed in skanky skirts and very revealing shirts. Like really where do they think their going? a porn club?

When we finished we left and stood by the front doors. Soon my mom and Mr.S joined us. Mr.S handed out our covers.

We all read ours and handed it to the next person.

Name:Cameron Davison

Likes:animals (owns a cat named Suzie), music, acting and PE

Dislikes: slutty girls, being the canter of attention (when not performing) and anyone beig rude to her friends and her family.

Target: shadow

Name: Rebecca Taylor

Likes: PE,boys and dares

Dislikes: sitting in one place and anyone beig rude to her friends.

Target: Garbage (couldn't think of anything better, do you get it?Garbage/food machine? Will accept any suggestions) 

Name:Macey Mchenry

Likes: Fashion and watching movie's and playing dress up with her friends.

Dislikes:Any one with bad fashion sense, being stared at and anyone beig rude to her friends.

Target: Clown

Name:Elizabeth John

Likes: Studying, books and hacking

Dislikes:Slutty girls, being unprepared and anyone beig rude to her friends.

Target: Virus

After we all read everyone's covers (there are only 15 of us) we said bye to mum. I gave her a hug before I left and told her that I loved her and will miss her. On the van I was sitting between Bex and Tina. Let me tell you, not the best place to be. On one side I've got a girl telling me all the latest gossip and on the other a girl telling me how she's gonna beat the crap out of "Garbage". Unfortunate name right? Soon I fell asleep thinking about Josh.

* * *

**So that was chap 4! so how was it? Review!****Review!** **Review!** **Review!** The more reviews I get the faster I write! Well be meeting Zach in the next chap! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Thnx for the reviews! Love you all and am sorry for the mistakes I made in the last chapter as i was in a hurry cause I had a mock essay due in the next day! So here is chapter 5! Excited 2 finally meet Zach?**

Someone was shaking me. I continued to sleep. They still wouldn't leave me alone! I kicked them in the stomach and sent them far away from me. Then I heard lots of laughs and Bex screaming in my ear

"Oh my firkin gosh Cammie! You just kicked Mr.S!"

Now that was something worth seeing, I quickly opened my eyes and sure enough Mr.S was on the floor looking shocked.

"Am very sorry Mr.S but can I give you some advice? Never try to wake me up" I said with a straight face hiding my laugh.

As he got up I heard him mutter "never again".

I smiled proudly and said "good choice".

He blushed slightly at my remark. I left the van and when I looked outside I saw that we were in Roseville high's parking lot. I was starting to feel nervous but I hid it with my mask and put on a smile. Even though I was a bit worried I was excited and determent to pass this mission and no one is going to get in the way.

"Ladies, the mission officially starts next Monday. Today (Friday) and in the weekend you are going to observe your surroundings and blend in with the crowds so you can get to your targets before they get to you. I am going to be helping teaching PE and will meet you here after school finishes so I can show you where you will be staying. Now go to the office and collect your stuff and head to class" Mr.S said.

We did as we were told and after everyone got their stuff we compared schedules and locker numbers. I had the same schedule as Bex, Macey, Liz, Tina, Anna, Eva and Kim lee. My locker was number 283 Bex's locker was 281 and Liz was 285 and Macey 286. So this means I had two strangers on either side of me! When I opened my Locker I found a PE kit and some books. I grabbed the English book as we had English first and closed my locker and lead my friends to class. When I got to room E5 I knocked on the door before entering.

As soon as I was in, I felt eyes on me and let me tell you it's not every chameleons dream to be in the spotlight. The teacher was at the front trying to get the class to quiet down. Funny how all I had to was stand there and get it in a matter of seconds. I quickly scanned the room and saw Josh kissing Dee Dee. My heart shattered but I put on my game face and smiled really big and said to the teacher "Hello, we are new here and will be spending a whole semester here".

I can feel the girls behind me and someone squeezed my shoulder. I guess the all saw what Josh was doing. Well they are called spies for a reason.

"Oh yes, I remember now! You must be the lovely ladies from Gallagher! Please introduce yourselves and take a seat!" the teacher said.

As soon as the words 'Gallagher' escaped his moth whispers started spreading.

I could hear every word they said and am very sure my friends did as well.

I stepped up and coughed to ask for silence which I got again in a matter of seconds. I guess I was born a leader like my mother always says.

I put on my biggest smile and said "Hey guys! My name is Cameron Davison but call me Cammie, Cam or Cams for short! Oh and I would like to reassure you that we are _not _snobby or think highly of ourselves as some of you may think" and looked at each person who said anything in the eye and a pleased smile was on my face when each one of them looked away blushing and embarrassed at being caught except one. Dillon.

He just had a disgusted face full of hatred and despise. I seriously hate that kid.

"Ok Cammie, please take a seat between Josh and Zach" the teacher said.

It took all my will power not to go murder the teacher right now.

I just nodded and sat down. I can see Josh's face from the corner of my eyes. He had a shocked expression and was just staring at me. I just stared at the front of the class.

Bex went up next, she said in her British accent "Hello! I come from London and my name is Rebecca Taylor but if you ever call me that I _will _not hesitate to beat the bloody hell out of you and send you into next week!"

Macey pushed Bex out of the way and said "What she means is that you can call her Bex! She was just joking!"

She gave Bex a look that said 'Are you trying to blow our cover!'

Bex just flipped her hair and sat down next to a boy that could be Brad Pitt's double. That is so not fair! I didn't get to pick my seat!

"My name is Macey Mchenry. Yes the senator's daughter. Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. Bye" Macey said in a bored tone inspecting her nails.

"Um ... ok. You can sit down next to Nick, Nick put your hand up" the teacher said nervously.

A hot blonde guy with ice blue eyes puts his had up. Macey strutted to the seat next to him and sat down.

Liz went up, I could tell she was nervous but only cause am a spy otherwise she looked relaxed to any untrained eye.

"Hi, um ... I am Elizabeth John. I really like computers and you can call me Liz." She said and then smiled and turned to the teacher to assign her her seat.

"You can sit next to Jonas, Jonas can you put your hand up?"

A dark haired boy with black rectangular glasses put his hand up. He wasn't hot but cute in that nerdy way. Hmm perfect for Liz. Funny how Bex, Liz and Macey have boys that would be perfect for them except me. Well not really perfect cause their civilians.

I ignored the rest of the introductions. I looked to my right; Josh was talking to Dee Dee. I turned away not wanting to see this. I could feel Zach staring at me. It was getting really annoying.

I just couldn't take it anymore so I turned to him and said "Do you have a creepy hobby to stare rudely at girls or are you just naturally cross eyed?"

He just smirked. It was kinda hot but mostly piss taking.

"Neither, just enjoying the view" he said.

"Ew that is the worst pick up line I've ever heard" I replied.

His smirk grew bigger and then he said "Now don't get cocky, I was talking about how you're practically being tortured seeing Josh with Dee Dee"

Luckily the teacher started teaching so I didn't have to reply. I just tried to concentrate on the lesson which was kinda hard since we learnt all this in third grade! Half way through the lesson a note dropped on my table.

It said 'what no sassy remark. Z'

I turned it over and wrote 'am not doing this now, its my first day of school am not getting into trouble' and passed it to him.

Soon I got a reply, it said 'ooh we've got a goody two shoes on our hands'

Oh how wrong you are, I thought. I was about to reply but the bell went. What is it with things intrupting my replies?

I quickly gathered my stuff and copied down the homework and rushed outside and waited for my friends. When they came out we turned to leave but then i heard a familiar voice say "Cammie ..."

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I WILL BE UPDATING AS MUCH AS I CAN 2DAY AND TOM BUT THEN I WONT BE ABLE TO CAUSE AM GOIN ON HOLIDAY 4 3 WEEKS WITH NO INTERNET ACCESS SO SORRY!**

**REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ** **REVIEW! ** **REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY SECOUND UPDATE TODAY! ARN'T U PROUD! this chap is dedicated to cocky-gurl /BookandHorseLover /Strue2233 /Dawn War/mali mchenrey and JuStIn-DrEw-BiEbEr679 **

* * *

"Cammie ... wait"

I turned around and saw Josh and Dee Dee.

"Cammie! Am so glad you're here! OMG were gonna have so much fun together! We can go shopping or the movies! Some of our friends are going to this restaurant that has a karaoke machine afterschool today at six, it's a routine every Friday we go so do you and your friends wanna come?" she said hugging me.

"Umm ... sure" I said uncertainly. She hooked her arm through mine and led us to the next class; turns out we have the same lessons as her and josh. Bex, Macey, Liz, Josh, Zach, Nick, Jonas and the boy that was sitting next Bex were right behind us.

"Hey, Cammie? Do you still have feelings for josh? Cause I really like him but I'll understand if you do" Dee Dee said.

"Don't worry, am over him besides I like somebody else but i just need a closure since things didn't end very well for us" I said.

I don't know why I said that but it was true except me liking somebody part.

She practically skipped from happiness! "That's really great! Who do you like? Maybe we can set you up!" she said.

"No! No! Anyway am sure he doesn't like me back!" I said quickly.

Thank god, Bex pulled me away and pushed me into the classroom and gave me a look that said 'spill'.

I just mouthed 'later' and took a seat.

We had biology now. We had to get up and sit in alphabetical order which is just sad since I sit at the front with strangers next to me. I didn't bother listening since I already knew all this stuff. I just took out my music book and continued writing my song. I knew exactly how am gonna get over josh is by singing this song tonight. Bex, Liz and Macey will kill me for not telling them. In the song I didn't say the real reason why we broke up because that would blow our cover, so I made up a reason.

The lesson finished just as I finished writing the song.

I got my stuff and joined Bex, Macey and Liz. We had lunch now so we went to the lunch room. We dropped our bags at a table in the back of the room and queued up. I picked up an apple, 7up, a muffin and a plate of burger and fries. Oh how I already miss our chef's food but I better get used to it. As I was paying I felt warm breath on my neck that sent shiver down my spine and a voice saying "Who do you like Gallagher girl? Could it be by any chance me? Am not surprised at all, I mean no girl can resist my charm"

Stupid Zach! I've only met him today and I really want to kill him!

"No! I don't like you! How did you know I liked someone?"

He did something I did not expect him to do.

He pointed to himself and said "spy"

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open.

Then he just started laughing his ass off! How dare him! If only he knew how much damage I can do to him with only my hair band.

He was still laughing and he said between laughs "you ... should've ... seen ... you're ... face!"

I relaxed a bit. Good I didn't blow my cover! But I was still mad at him for laughing at me. I just huffed and made my way to our table.

But guess whose table I had to pass? Yep, the one and only Dillon.

As I was coming he said "Snobby bitch!"

He did not just say that! Too bad were in a public place or I would have caused him some serious damage.

So I just stood before his table and hissed at him making my words drop with venom "am anything but a snobby bitch"

"Yeah right! What are you doing here anyway? Did daddy lose his job? Hmm?" Dillon said then laughed.

I was about to burst into tears as he talked about my dad that way so I just ignored him and continued walking, but I still had to pass his seat so he stuck his leg out to try and make me fall but I just dodged it and kicked his chair from under him (a move I learnt from lots of practising with Bex in 7th great when we used to play pranks on each other) still holding my tray of food so he was still on the chair and the back of the chair was on the floor so his feet were hanging in the air which looked ridiculously funny but I was in no mood to laugh.

"We don't go to Gallagher because our parents are rich but because were smart, intelligent girls! Oh and I forgot to mention my dad is dead" I managed to say clearly without cracking my voice. The whole room was silent and I was sure they had all witnessed what happened.

I didn't really care at the moment; all I knew was that I had to get out of here before I broke down.

I quickly put my tray on the table were everyone was staring at me and grabbed my bag and got out of there.

It was raining outside but I didn't care. I went to the field and ran till the other side where there were some trees. I went to the one with the thickest branches and started climbing.

When I got to branch which was high enough sat down.

My tears were getting mixed with rain drops on my face. I bet I looked I looked horrible. My nose red and big puffy eyes and my hair would start going wavy. I know I won't have any messy makeup because Macey used waterproof makeup.

But that was the least of my worries. I took out a photo from my pocket and just stared at it for some time. It was a picture of me, mom and dad when I was 7. It was a Monday morning when we were having breakfast. He was trying to feed me but I just refused while mom was watching us laughing. Aunt Abby was taking the picture.

I started laughing at the memory which was weird since I was still crying.

I was too busy to notice someone sit next to me ...

* * *

**so that was chap six! how did you like it? plz review! it really makes my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! To be honest with you guys I came back last Wednsday but was too busy catching up on school (I missed a couple of school days)work to update so !**

**You'll never guess who I saw! Jonas! Well not really but he looked like him except he was really tall. He had the dark hair, blue eyes, glasses and was really good looking!**

**So this chap 7!**

* * *

_I was too busy to notice someone sit next to me..._

So when I was a bit surprised when I felt a warm leather jacket on my shoulders. Before I even thought about who the heck gave me their jacket or who could climb this huge tree without making a single noise but most of all was to be able to find me, I couldn't help but think whoever it is smells really good!

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a deep but calming voice said "you're gonna be sick". I looked up to meet emerald green eyes. Zach. What is he doing here? I voiced my thoughts. Instead of answering he said "Everyone is looking for you".

A gust of wind came and I tightened his jacket around me and had a good look at him. He was sitting calmly as if he wasn't sitting 6 meters above the ground. I must admit, he is really good looking. He has brown hair that is tousled in all the right places and sparkling green eyes with a muscular body.

Thinking about how he looks like reminded me about how I must look. I quickly wiped my tears embarrassed at having been caught crying. No one ever saw me cry except my mother when I found out about dad.

Zach leaned over and wiped a tear that I must have missed with his thumb. He actually looked concerned. He then pulled me into a hug that I really needed. For once I let my weak side show. For once I didn't have to be the strong one.

It felt good to be comforted instead of doing the comforting. I never let my weak side show so I just let my walls down in front of this boy I barley knew. It didn't really matter since he's just a civilian. I cried for my dad. I cried for my mum. I cried for my grandparents and then I finally cried for myself. We all suffered a lot when my dad went missing. It hurts to see someone you really love suddenly disappear from your life.

After crying for three minutes I hiccuped and dried my tears then smiled embarrassed.

"Sorry about that" I said looking away.

"Its okay" he said.

This guy is seriously confusing me! he's all selfish,cocky and obnoxious then he's suddenly sweet and caring! Does he have a split personality or what?

"How did you find me?"

"Well, I come up here whenever I need space so I just figured you would do the same".

Hmm ... we had something in common. Weird.

"We should get going before everyone goes crazy and calls the police" Zach said. He then jumped and landed on his feet perfectly. How can a normal do that? He must have seen me looking weird so he said "Come on, jump I'll catch you"

Stupid boy. He thought I was scared to jump! Me? No way!

But I had to stick to my cover so I acted like a good damsel in distress and jumped. True to his word he caught me without any problems. This guy has muscles. When he caught me I couldn't help but feel safe. He held me for six second longer than he needed to (Don't give me that look okay? I am spy). When I was on my feet again I ran quickly to home room since I calculated we had exactly 76 seconds till the bell rang with Zach hot on my trail. He's quite good at running or maybe am just getting worse. I didn't have time to continue my thought as we had just burst into home room just as the bell went and everyone was staring. I seriously hate being in the spotlight!

I avoided my friends worried looks and sat at my seat.

* * *

**thnx for reading and plzzzz review! sorry its short but I'll update later**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I was really upset that I only got two reviews! But oh well and here is chap 8**

When the bell went I waited for everyone to leave then I left. The girls were waiting for me by the door.

"I promise I'll explain everything in PE ok?" I said.

"Fine, but you better tell us everything!" Macey said.

Liz gave me a understanding look and handed me my bag. We quickly went to our lockers and grabbed our PE kits and headed for gym.

We changed into our gym clothes and met everyone at the football fields. Me and Liz were wearing green running shorts with two black stripes with a black tank top. Macey and Bex were wearing black running shorts with two green stripes with a green tank top. I had dried my hair and put it into a messy bun.

Mr.S and the coach were going to be teaching this class. We were having two football (soccer for the Americans) tournaments, one for the boys and one for the girls. We had to be in teams of four and four teams will play against each other at the same time then the winning teams will play against each other then well have the winners.

Of course me,Macey,Liz and Bex were a team. We beat the other team easily in 3 minutes and 27 seconds. The other teams weren't so fast so the girls motioned for me to go to the sides so we can have our little 'talk'.

"So are you going to finally tell us what's going on Cammie?" Liz asked me.

I sighed then I began "Well first of all I am over Josh but who really likes seeing their ex going around sharing saliva?I guess I just panicked and told Dee Dee that I liked someone so she'll believe that am really over Josh. And about the hidding thing, am sorry that I worried you guys. But I knew that if I didn't leave I was gonna break."

They shared looks when I said this as I never broke down before.

I continued "I just hid in the trees at the end of the fields"

"Well that explains why you were wet but what about Zach?" Macey said.

Damn Macey! I was hoping that no one would ask me that one.

"You see, Zach found me"

"What the bloody hell!"

"Did you just say that Zach the cocky civilian boy had found Cammie the chameleon that even I couldn't find?" exclaimed Macey.

"I know I found it weird too" I said.

"What happened?" Liz said.

"When he came I was ... crying" Their eyes widened at this cause I NEVER CRY.

"Then he gave me his coat which I still have and hugged me". Now their eyes were about to fall out and roll over to were everyone else was playing.

"Wow" Liz said.

You may think that this is a bit too much but the thing is that if anyone had done that to me they would wake up in a coffin filled with bugs and snakes 10 meters under the ground buried alive. Harsh I know.

Its a wonder I let him survive.

"He must write a book on 'how to survive the wrath of Cameron Morgan'

"haha very funny ... Not" I said.

The whistles blew telling us the new games are about to start so we got up and went to meet our new opponent.

It was Tina, Anna and two other girls I didn't know.

The game started and I quickly got the ball and passed it to Bex who then passed it to Macey then passed it to me again then I scored a perfect score.

Tina huffed and muttered something about going easy on us so she wont get her nails damaged.

Does this girl not understand that as spies we can hear everything? I just rolled my eyes and continued playing.

Time skip.

We won fair and square 37 to 3 since we felt bad and thats after us going easy on them.

"wow I haven't seen anybody like that before it was amazing! We must bring our students to your school to train them!" said the coach.

She should check what stuff we learn before she talks.

Turns out that the boys were done so they came and watched us.

Me and Bex did cartwheels that formed and x. I ran over to Macey and hugged her and soon Liz and Bex joined us in a group hug.

"You were awesome Cammie" Liz said.

"You were great too Lizzy, but next time try not to hit Anna in the face!" I answered.

As we were going to the changing rooms the boys were screaming things out that should not be repeated.

But some of the most respectful ones were:

"Shake that ass baby!"

"Hey blonde wanna meet me and my special friend tonight?"

Like !

Boys these days! They never think with their brains just with their dicks!

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. We met Mr.S outside the school and we went to our new 'home'.

Am not botherd to describe every thing basically a very nice big house with a huge living room, big dining room,kitchen, a swimming pool with two jacuzzi' s on either side, a libary that can convert into a gadget room and 16 rooms and one laundry room. if you want you can visit the links ON MY PROFILE to see an idea of what it may look like. (CHECK OUT THE LAUNDRY ROOM SO COOL!)

This house is simply amazing! Can't believe am actually gonna live here! Mr.S told us to unpack and settle in and meet in the living room in two hours. We each had our own rooms so Macey is gonna go round in turns to tidy up everyone's clothes (Me,Liz and Bex) while we unpack the rest of our stuff. I hid Zach's jacket under my mattress, since am not planning on giving it back any time soon.

When we were finally done the two hours had passed so we went downstairs.

We all sat around the living room. Macey and Bex were sitting on one of the couches and me and Liz were on the floor. Kim Lee and Eva were sitting in the armchairs and others were on bean bags while some were spread around the room.

When Mr.S came he stood at the front of the room and began

"Well hello ladies. Now am going to tell you the details of your mission. As you already know you all have a target to compromise, just remember it can be anyone so don't let your guard down. When you catch your target you must say "check mate" and they will understand. The rules are simple. Don't blow your cover, don't get caught and compromise your target. You can use any of the equipment in the library. It will also be your job to cook foryourself, clean the house and do the laundry. Good luck, you will need it"

With that he left. Nice.

"OK we can deal with the mission later now we have to get ready for karaoke!" Macey said.

Just great. This day keeps getting better and better.

* * *

**Thnx for reading! My birthday was last Friday so plz leave a little birthday prezzie by reviewing! it really means a lot to me! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**YAHOO! AM OVER THE MOON!thnx a lot for the reviews! and the birthday wishes! I LOVE U ALL!**

**This chap is dedicated to:**

samcheese1

Zachlover16

zammie4ever

GallagherGirl459

crosscrountrylover **(hi am from UK by the way. London.)**

gatorlover123

Readressfrityu

skyeblue221

ashleycakez06

Kauyeung24

* * *

**Well here is chap 9!**

There are many negative points of having Macey, Bex and Liz as your best friends. But the one am suffering from at the moment is that they think am some sort of Barbie doll who they can dress up.

So that is why I am currently sitting on a chair with me hair being pulled at and made into angel curls and my face being caked with makeup.

When we were done, I was wearing a white dress that hugged my chest from the top then flowed out to just before the knees with white gladiator sandals. I had a gold charm bracelet and a gold chain with a heart and heart hoops for earrings. I had white and gold eye shadow and pink lip gloss.

Macey was in the same outfit except she had a navy dress and sandals with silver accessories.

Bex was in the same outfit except she had a purple dress and sandals with gold accessories.

Liz was in the same outfit except she had a pink dress and sandals with silver accessories.

We looked good but it was expected when you have Macey as your stylist, Liz as your hair stylist and Bex as your makeup artist.

I told the girls that they can go ahead and I'll catch up later because I had something to do.

They asked me what but I just said it's a surprise.

When they left, I grabbed my car keys (did I mention we get cars too?) and my guitar and drove to the nearest Ben&Jerry's.

I always had a habit of eating ice cream when am sad or when I needed time to think. It helps me cool down.

After stuffing my face with cookie dough ice cream I paid and went to meet the guys.

When I got there it was dark with only the spotlight on the person who was performing. I don't want to sound mean but whoever it was was horrible! I mean I'd rather listen to nails being scratched on black board!

When they finished some people clapped politely while DAILLON WAS SHOUTING OUT MEAN STUFF! I gulped; I really hope they won't do that to me!

As it was dark and me being the chameleon I managed to get backstage being unnoticed.

When the person left the stage I put my guitar on and slowly went up the stage.

I looked at the crowed and took in my friends confused looks, Zach intense stare and Josh's interested face.

There were whispers and the ones that stood out the most were:

"What the hell is she doing?"

"Since when can Cammie play guitar, that is if she can?"

And many more but I just ignored them and started playing notes on my guitar and the audience quietened.

I started to sing:

_I'm so glad you made time to see me__  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever__  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why_

Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time

These days, I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

This is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time, all the time

Half way through the performance Zach left. For some reason it hurt to see him leave.

I played the last notes and was met by silence. Shit. Was I that bad that they couldn't say a word?

After 23 seconds people started clapping like crazy and some people even whistled! I took a quick bow and went to were me friends and josh, Dillon, Dee Dee, Grant and Jonas but no Zach.

"I didn't know you can sing!" Dee Dee gushed.

"Yeah neither did we" Bex said through gritted teeth.

Oh boy was I in deep trouble. I sent them an apologetic look and turned to Josh.

"I don't want you to misunderstand the lyrics, don't worry am over you but I just wanted to apologise for how we ended it. As Carrie Underwood would say 'I'm not sorry that it's over but for the way we let it end'. I hope you understand" I said then walked away.

I didn't know were I was going but I wanted to go get some air. I found a door that leads to the roof.

Someone was already there. It was Zach. He's always in places that I never expect him to be. He was leaning on the railing looking over the town. The moonlight shone over him making him look so dark and mysterious like a shadow. Its like his following me and no matter how much I try to runaway from him, he will always find me. Just like he always finds a way to enter my thoughts.

I went over to him and leaned on the railings beside him.

We were silent for a while then he broke the silence.

"So your still not over Jimmy huh?"

"What? I am over him! And it's Josh and you know it."

"Whatever, but don't worry you will be. I'll make sure of it" **(Am not sure what he said in the book something similar maybe?)**he said then he disappeared into the shadows.

Huh? What does he mean I will be over Josh? This guy and his stupid mind games! Does he know how much he confuses me? That is really bad for a spy.

Well I gotta get home and face the devils children.

why oh why does my life have to be so complicated?

* * *

**thnx again for the reviews and can u plz review again? xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Am doing my happy dance now! Am so happy you guys reviewed! I lab you all!**

**This chap is dedicated to:**

GallagherGirl459

Random39

Lady of the Night 7

crosscrountrylover

Kauyeung24

skyeblue221

**Here is chap 10!**

As soon as I opened the door I was grabbed and pushed into a chair and then ropes were all over me.

Macey had her arms crossed with a disappointed look on her face and her eyebrows met at the center. Liz was standing in the corner looking scared and sad at the same time. Scared for what they are going to do to me if I don't talk and sad that I kept secrets from them. Bex was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for me to start talking.

"Cammie, what's going with you lately? You've been hiding a lot of stuff from us. Were supposed to be best friends who tell each other everything. I've poured my heart out to you many times before so why can't you?" Macey said.

"I' am sorry. I don't mean to be distant but, there are something's am not ready to share with you guys yet maybe in the future. This, me being able to sing and play the guitar was something special I had shared with my dad so I didn't want to share it with anyone else but am over it now. Am sorry if I hurt you guys and I will understand if you're upset with me." I said.

"I forgive you Cammie!" Liz said running up to me giving me a hug.

"I'll forgive you if..." Macey said.

"Oh no there is going to be an 'if'! But whatever I'll do it whatever it is" I replied groaning.

"... You let me dress you up for the rest of the mission!" She continued.

I just grunted in response thinking what the hell did I get myself into.

I turned to Bex since she hadn't said anything the whole time.

"Cammie, I'll forgive you if you promise not to keep secrets like this from us anymore and when you feel ready to open up to us about your other secrets OK? I think its enough what Macey is gonna do to you!" She finally said.

I nodded.

Then they all left upstairs leaving me by the front door tied to a chair.

"Guys come back! You can't leave me like this! I said I was sorry!" I screamed after them.

"Sorry, you've brought this to yourself" Bex said without turning back.

Stupid friends. Stupid girls. Stupid people.

I started untying the ropes and after 4 minutes and 56 seconds I was free.

I rubbed my hands anad went upstairs to my room and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of burnt toast and pancakes. I guess the girls were trying to make breakfast and are failing miserably. They should thank god that I have the best breakfast cooking skills from my dad but the rest I got from my mom. So never ever make me cook lunch or dinner just breakfast and you will save yourself from having food poisoning.

So anyway I put my hair into a high pony tail and went downstairs.

Liz was fying the eggs and was struggling to flip them over. She kept trying but kept burning them and one time she was close but the egg flew in the air falling on Anna's head. Poor Anna, she is always Liz's victim.

Macey was toasting all the toast in 4 diffrent toasters **(ha how many times have I said toast in the past sentence?) **burning quite a few pretty badly while trying to butter all of them at the same time.

Bex and Tina were arguing over how much sugar should they put in the tea. Really how hard is it to make tea?

The other girls weren't doing so good either.

"Everyone! Stop what you are doing now!" I demanded.

Everyone did as they were told and stood in a line before me.

"Ok everyone I want Tina, Liz, Macey to set up the table and Lizzy please don't break any plates then I want Bex, Eva and Kim Lee to tidy this kitchen up so I can start Cooking and the rest of you I want you to watch since am not gonna make breakfast everyday!"

Everyone did as they were told and I started making breakfast. I mixed the mixture for the pancakes and waffles and I poured the mixture into the waffle maker machine and into a frying pan. Then I started frying sausages and pieces of bacon. I went back to the pancakes and waffles turning them over and putting more of the mixture.

I took the sausages and bacon into plates and told the girls to take the to the table. Then I finished the pancakes and waffles and put them into plates. Now I started on eggs. I boiled some then made some scrambled eggs, omelette and fried eggs.

Lastly I made tea, coffee and hot chocolate.

Finally we were done so we sat down and dug in.

"Mmmm Cammie this is so good I never knew you could cook!" Eva said.

"I can't, Its just breakfast. Anything else is just like my moms cooking!" I said.

Everyone laughed.

After cleaning and packing up Macey said "Ok everyone get dressed and well meet in an hour at the living room".

We all went upstairs and Macey gave us our outfits to change into.

My outfit was a white of the shoulder top with a red heart on it with a jean shorts and some white flats. My hair was in two pigtails.

Liz was wearing a blue tanktop with white shorts and blue flats.

Macey was wearing a red tube top with a white skirt and red flats.

Bex was wearing a green halter top with a jean skirt.

We went downstairs and when everyone was here we started discussing our mission.

"OK I think we should at least try to find one person then we can get them to tell us who the rest operatives are" I started.

"Yeah I mean us Gallagher girls can be very persuasive if you know what I mean" Macey said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes.

"We don't even know if their guys Macey!" Liz said. Of course she has to be the logical one.

"Liz and Joanna (a girl on the research and track team) can start hacking the school system and see if their is anything suspicious and create covers for us since I bet the subjects will try to hack the school as well. The rest of us can go around town in groups and study the area and look for anything suspicious. If we don't find anything, well break into the school tonight. So are you all up for it?" I said.

I heard a chorus of

"yeah!"

"Absolutly"

"Sure!"

and one "Hell yeah!"

Liz and Joanna started hacking and making our covers.

The rest of us got comms on and left in our groups.

Of course I was with Macey and Bex.

We decided to go to the park since it was a sunny day and it would be what normal girls are age would do.

As we made are way there, I made sure to observe my surroundings and memorise every shop, house, person.

When we got their we saw some guys from school playing Frisbee and some were just enjoying the sun. I wondered what it would feel like not to have a care in the world. Just to stress over exams and worry about boys. What it would feel like to come home from school and find your mom cooking your favourite meal and watch your dad beat up the kid who broke your heart.

My chest tightened just thinking about dad.

"Where are you dad?" I whispered to myself watching a dad picking up his little girl who fell from her bike.

I felt a pang in my heart wishing that it was me.

I shook my head and continued walking with my friends.

We had gone round the park about 17 times and there was nothing interesting.

As we passed the boys again, the Frisbee was coming our way. I jumped in the air and caught it with one hand and landed on my feet.

I threw it back at them making a perfect arch and it landed in the hands of one of the boys.

"Wow, were did you learn to throw like that!" One of the boys said.

Huh that was nothing.

I realised that Zach and his friends were also there.

How did I not notice before. They must have just came since am very sure they weren't here before.0

Zach came to me and said "Am very flattered, I mean I know that you like me but I didn't expect you to stalk me!"

I rolled my eyes a him and said "Great your back to your cocky self!"

He was about to reply when Macey said "We would love to watch you two love birds bicker but we have something to do"

In spy mode that meant 'Stop fighting we need to leave. We have to do plan B since plan A failed'.

I nodded my head showing that I understood.

"Good bye Davison" Zach said before joining his friends.1

When we got home, Bex shouted "Everyone in the living room! Its time for plan B!"

**Well that's all for today! If you want a chapter dedicated to you all you have to do is review! Oh and plz visit my knew story "** The dream of a lost girl" **and review for that one too plz!**

**OOOOH IMPORTANT NOTICE: **

**CAMMIE IS GONNA WRITE A SONG FOR ZACH WHICH ONE DO U PREFER?**

** HOT N COLD BY KATE PERRY / **

**FREAK THE FREAK OUT BY VICTORIA JUSTICE / **

**ROUND AND ROUND BY SELENA GOMEZ! **

**YOUR CHOICE SO REVIEW YOUR ANSWER THNX!+**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLOOOO GUYS AM SO HAPPY YOU GUYS REVIEWED! **

**But I still don't know what song Cammie should sing since not many of you reviewed! So I will ask again at the end!**

**This chap is dedicated to:**

crosscrountrylover - **thnx for your vote!**

GallagherBlackthorneZammie –** thnx a lot for Ur suggestion but Cammie ****will**** sing Crazier but later on in this story after a special part!**

Starchameleon –** thnx for your vote n ur review it meant a lot to me!**

GallagherGirl459 – **Hope you still feel loved! Thnx for your idea!**

skyeblue221 **thnx for your vote + suggestion!**

zammie4ever – **I think that taylor makes the BEST relationship song** **too! I couldn't find one about her being confused if a guy likes her so i settled with these. The action begins in this chap even though its short sorry have my real gcse exams this week. **

**So here is chap 11!**

We all went home and started planning plan B.

Liz and Joanna found every students profile and I instantly found Zach's. It had basic stuff with not much help. I found out that his full name is Zachary Jared Goode though. Good to know.

The plan was simple. Get in (So easy). Look for info, hack into teachers profiles and look for suspicious ones then leave. Waaay too easy for my liking.

Liz and Joanna will disable all cameras and make it play one picture for one hour. Me, Macey and Bex will break in and separate and look for clues.

Tina, Anna, Eva, Kim Lee, Mick and others will be on the lookout.

We were leaving at 11.00 am. We had plenty of time to rest. Three hours is enough time to rest right. But Macey had other ideas for spending those precious three hours.

We were having a mini salon presentation **(I don't even know if it makes sense, basically Macey will give them a demonstration on how to do your make up and take care of your skin. Am not gonna explain, if you really want to know Google it!) **

After the presentation, we all had pretty soft clear faces with shaved skin.

Macey made everyone join.

After we only had one hour left to get dressed.

Macey chose our outfits again. All black obviously.

I had on black shorts with a black tank top and Zach's leather jacket. It's not like he's gonna know. I also had on black high leather boots. My hair was in a high ponytail.

Macey was wearing a tight leather skirt, with a plain black top that reached her elbows and black leather boots. Her hair was also in a high ponytail.

Bex was wearing skinny black jeans with a sleeveless black top that showed off her toned arms with black pumps. Her hair was also in a high ponytail.

We put on our Comms and took a few weapons and Nap patches.

We were ready.

We were going by foot since it will be obvious if we go by cars.

We left the house and started walking to school in small groups each taking a different route.

We met everyone at the school. Everyone took their positions as Me, Bex and Macey started breaking in.

We had already memorised the entire map of the school so we quickly broke in from different windows and made our way in.

Macey and Bex were going to look inside classrooms while I was going to the staffroom.

I slyly made my way to the staffroom.

"Chameleon has reached her destination".

I was glad when I heard their replies.

"Peacock has reached her destination".

"Duchess has reached her destination".

I started looking through the files of teachers and their profiles.

Nearly all of them had a dull life except three.

One was a teacher, a dentist and a fireman. Now suspicious. Why would someone have three jobs? Maybe for different covers? Must investigate.

Another one used to be a cop but retired after an 'Incident'. Must investigate.

The last one was had a bad criminal record but then redeemed himself. Must investigate.

I put all this files into a memory disk and began to leave.

"Chameleon is leaving the building".

I left the classroom leaving no trace of me being here.

"Everyone this is Bookworm, It seems that someone else has hacked into the school system. You need to leave Now!"

Shoot this was bad! I need to get out of here.

I was walking to the window I came in from, but then I felt someone following me.

I kept walking as if I didn't notice.

I felt them coming closer.

They placed a hand on my shoulder and I took their hand and flipped them over my head and pinned them under me.

I was so shocked at who was under me all I could do was stare at him.

What was he doing here? Shit, I hope I didn't blow my cover!

"Gallagher Girl ...you can get off me now" He muttered.

Gallagher Girl? I'll ask him later. Too busy right now!

But was I getting up that easily? No way! This was probably the only time I was in control in front of Zach and I knew where I stood with him. Even if I was on top of him, talk about awkward.

So instead I just went up to his face and said "Zachary Jared Goode what are you doing here!".

"I'll tell you when you tell me what you are doing here" he said.

"I asked first" I pointed out.

"Then I won't tell you" he stated.

He pushed me off him and did a double take at what I was wearing.

He just smirked and slid his hands to my face making me look at him.

"You can tell me Gallagher Girl" He said.

"Um ... well you see I can't tell you, I'll get in trouble. It's embarrassing but I guess I'll just tell you that I ..."

I could hear the girls in my ear "Cammie DON'T!"

But I just ignored it.

**OOH WILL CAMMIE TELL Zach the truth? Read to find out.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**CAMMIE IS GONNA WRITE A SONG FOR ZACH WHICH ONE DO U PREFER?**

**HOT N COLD BY KATE PERRY /**

**FREAK THE FREAK OUT BY VICTORIA JUSTICE /**

**ROUND AND ROUND BY SELENA GOMEZ!**

**YOU'RE CHOICE SO REVIEW YOUR ANSWER THNX! +**


	13. Chapter 13

moglet132 – **thnx for your vote!**

Cat2305 – **thnx** **for your vote n depends on the vote results! I'll try to plz everyone!**

samcheese1 – **smart girl!**

GallagherGirl459 – **thnx for ur constant reviews!**

ktran – **yepp!**

Sydney – **Thnx for ur vote!**

crosscrountrylover – **thnx!**

Obssd4ZammieGGacademy – **thnx 4 ur suggestions!**

Broken But Not Shattered – **i'll try! Thnx anyway!**

skyeblue221 – **Sorry for the confusion! Cammie **_**will **_**sing crazier **_**later on **_**in the story as she will sing **_**many **_**songs for Zach! But now I want a song about Cammie's confusion toward Zach's mixed signals! Will think bout ur suggestion!**

zammie4ever – **Thnx! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much! Who watches 90210? Doesn't Liam remind you of Zach and Naomi remind you of macey?**

**Well here is chap 12!**

"Um ... well you see I can't tell you, I'll get in trouble. It's embarrassing but I guess I'll just tell you that I ..."

I could hear the girls in my ear "Cammie DON'T!"

But I just ignored it.

"... I didn't study for the biology test so I came to get a copy of the paper!" I lied easily making myself look guilty.

I could mentally hear the girls sigh of relief.

He seemed to believe me but was still suspicious.

I heard a faint noise behind me so I turned while saying

"So what's your excuse?" I asked expecting an answer.

But all I got was silence.

I turned back around and all I saw was his shadow leaving me standing alone in an empty hallway.

I didn't even try following him because there is no stopping Zach.

I left the school through the window I came from and shut it behind me running to my friends.

"Oh my bloody hell Cammie! What is Zach doing here?" Bex shouted at me.

"How am I supposed to know? He left before I got the chance to ask!" I defended myself.

"Come on let's just call it a night and go home, will discuss this tomorrow." Macey said.

We did as we were told. I was so tired that I didn't notice a note drop into my bedroom floor.

The next morning I woke up to Macey shouting at me. But something caught my attention. "Cammie I can't believe you didn't tell us!"

What is she talking about? Guess am gonna have to get up.

I opened my eyes to see Macey, Liz and Bex looking angry.

"You promised!" Bex told me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You never told us about your date with Zach!" Liz explained.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"This" Bex said throwing at me a piece of folded paper.

I opened it up and there was written in nice handwriting

'Hey Gallagher girl,

Meet me at the gazebo in the town square at 11.00pm tomorrow night. Don't be late.

See you at the party.

Z'

I stared at the piece of paper to make sure it was there.

Then it started sinking in.

Zach wanted to meet me by myself.

At night.

When there should be a full moon.

When strange things happen.

"Where did you get this from?" I asked them.

"It was on the floor in your room"

"He must have slipped it in my pocket yesterday without me noticing!" I exclaimed.

"You didn't know?" Bex asked, she was still mad.

"No" I replied. Bex's face relaxed again. she was happy I wasn't lying to them again.

"Are you going? You have to go!" Macey said.

"I can't! I can't let another Josh incident happen. Once is enough!"

"But Cammie you have to! We're already seeing what it's like to have a normal life might as well experience it all! Have a normal boyfriend just for the semester then you can break up with him! It won't only be you, well be doing the same thing. We all found someone to date so why not go through with it? It'll be fun! Plus you can show Josh what he is missing." Macey said.

"I don't know... I mean I don't know if I can handle another heartbreak. But am not gonna really like him am I? I guess I'll show josh what he's missing!" I finally decided.

"Yay!" Macey sang.

"Wait what party?" I asked remembering the note.

"Oh ... you didn't know? We are having a party today!" Liz said.

"Oh okay... wait whaaaaaaat? Were having a party? Since when? We can't! The house is a mess!" I shouted. I know we've only been here for a couple of days but the house looks like a junk yard! We were just happy to be free to mess up the house.

Bex sighed "See this exactly why we didn't tell you in the first place! We knew you were gonna start acting like our mom!" Bex complained.

"You didn't tell on PURPOSE!" I exclaimed.

They shrunk.

"We-e-ell technically y-e-es but I swear we were gonna tell you just now!" Liz stuttered scared of my angry face.

Then I started giving them my mad lecture which took 4 minutes and 63 seconds.

When I finished they looked relieved.

Macey went down on her knees and faked praying to god thanking him for letting her survive. **(sorry if it offended anyone!)**

I smiled sheepishly at them.

Oops maybe I was a bit too hard on them.

I quickly had a shower and changed then went downstairs for breakfast. I wore under the knees white sweatpants that said on one side "Rock star" in red with a matching red short sleeved sweatshirt that had on one side "Rock star" in white.

After finishing breakfast we decided to split up the work.

Some people will do the rooms, the kitchen, living room, dining room, library and the garden.

But me and Bex got one of the worst jobs. Laundry. Imagine doing 15 girl's laundry. And some of the girls change into five outfits a day! Not my idea of fun.

Everyone thought it would be a good idea to give this job to Bex since there is nothing she can hopefully break. Then they thought it would also be good if I was with her so I can make sure she doesn't cause trouble.

**(Check out the laundry room just write it with no spaces!. So cool!) h t t p : / / w w w . d e s i g n w a g e n . c o m / t o p i c / d e s i g n - i d e a s / p a g e / 3**

I separated the colours then started filling the washers since I didn't trust Bex with separating colours. She'll just have to fill the soap and help me fold the clothes.

After I was done I told Bex to add the soap now and left to get the rest of the laundry from the girl's rooms.

**Bex Pov (little surprise!)**

Hmm ... it says to add one cup of soap. But ... that can't be enough for all these clothes!

Maybe I should add more? Yes that's what I will do.

I added seven more cups of soap in each machine...

**Cammie's Pov again!**

I came back to the laundry smelling soap from the hallway. It smells nice.

As I got nearer I heard semi-shouting and mumbling.

Bex.

What did she do now?

I opened the door in a hurry rushing into check out the problem but ended up slipping.

Ouch! The clothes flied everywhere.

"What the hell Bex!" I shouted.

I was surrounded by bubbles and lots of soap! It's like am in the middle of a cloud!

"It was an accident!" Bex argued.

I tried to get up and get to where Bex is even though I have no idea where she is I was just following her voice but I was failing miserably.

I kept slipping! Damn you stupid soap!

Bex was trying to find me too but kept slipping and we were both screaming bloody murder so loudly that the other girls came rushing in not noticing the soap ending up slipping as well.

Watching the scene as more girls came in screaming and slipping I started laughing.

The view was pretty funny from the ground.

Soon everyone was laughing as well.

Then Bex stood up shouting "SOAP FIGHT!" throwing soap at random girls. Trust Bex to do something like this!

"Beeeex!" Everyone shouted and starting crawling (well slipping) towards her grabbing as much soap as they could and aiming it at Bex.

"Aaaah!" She screamed trying to runaway but indeed up butt first on the floor.

"Ow" she said making us all laugh again.

"Soap fight?" asked Lizzy innocently.

Everyone looked at each other then got handfuls of soap and started chucking it at each other.

I gotta admit, this is the best and only soap fight I have ever had!

We were having so much fun and laughing when we heard chuckling.

We all looked towards the doorway to see Zach and other blackthorne guys with him (Liz found out that there original school is Blackthorne Institute for Boys).

"So this is how you Gallagher girls have your fun huh? Must admit, It's quite interesting and amusing to watch" Said Zach smirking.

Ugh! Why is he here! He's nearly everywhere I go.

"Boys against girls!" Bex declared while covering the boys with soap.

"Oh its on!" said Grant joining in.

Soon all the boys were soaked in soap like us.

Grant was trying to act smart by gathering lots of soap and then dumping it on a poor girl so I thought I should be a little smarter.

I slowly crept behind him then tickled him so he screamed like a girl throwing his arms in the air making him drop all the soap on him.

I started laughing my ass of when Grant turned toward me and pointed at me accusingly. "CAAAAMMIE! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!".

Better start running.

I giggled and ran away bumping into Zach then fell into the floor with him on top of me.

I looked into his eyes which was a mistake since I started to get lost in them.

He started to lean in.

Just as are lips were about to meet ... Grant pulled him of me.

"You can stop eating each others faces we have a party to prepare!" Grant said.

I blushed and walked away.

Was I gonna let Zach kiss me?

Did I want him to?

Was this a good idea?

I didn't know.

Everyone helped clean the laundry room and I must admitt it has never been better. It was shiny and you can smell the soap from the front door!

We then sent the boys to buy the food while we set out the tables and the chairs by the pool. When they came we laid out the food then went to get ready.

Macey fussed over my bikini when I really couldn't careless. She made me wear a navy and white striped one. I wore me navy sun dress over it with navy flippflops.

When the others were ready we went downstairs to find the pool flooded by people already.

We found some empty sun loungers then I put my towel over my one.

I slid my glasses over my eyes and started applying sunscreen. When I took off my sun dress I felt eyes on me.

I just ignored them and laid down on my chair.

It was a good idea to have my sunglasses on so I could look around without no one noticing.

I was looking for a certain someone with green eyes.

I spotted him talking to one of the Roseville girls. For some reason my stomach turned upside down from watching them.

I turned away not wanting to watch any more and worked on my tan.

Soon I fell asleep.

Sometime later I felt strong hands wrap around my wrists and ankles.

I opened my eyes.

It was two of the Blackthorne boys.

They started lifting me up.

What?

Then realisation struck me when I saw where they were heading.

The pool.

I started panicking and screaming.

I tried to escape their grip but it was too strong.

I heard laughter all around me.

I looked around for help but everyone was staring amused by the situation. Even the girls, I only got a sympathic look from Liz.

The pool was getting closer and I struggled even more.

They let go of me and I fell into the pool.

I felt the familiar water around me.

I didn't try to breath or swim back up.

I just stayed their and remembered the last time I swam.

_I was 5 when they told me dad wasn't coming back._

_I didn't believe them._

_Daddy had promised me that he will always save me. No matter what._

_He promised that he will never leave me._

___He promised that he would stand by me even if I was wrong. _  


_He promised that he will always be there when no one is there to dry my tears._

_So I never believed them._

_I wanted to prove to them that my daddy would never leave me._

_So I jumped into the lake at my grandparents farm and didn't try to save myself._

_Instead I waited for my daddy._

_I waited and waited but he never came._

_Someone saved me._

_But it wasn't who I wanted it to be._

When the flashback was over I started sinking and the world started turning black.

My last thoughts were

'Daddy... someone ... save me'

**Aww poor cams! What'll happen? will she survive? Who will save her?**

**The results for the votes are (your still free to vote! Votes will close next Wednesday!)**

**ound n round – 4 **

**Freak the freak out – 1 **

**Hot n cold (am not sure if i should do this or not since when I reread the lyrics it seemed like they were together but are breakin up, so what do ya think?) – 5**

**Round and round or Freak the freak out - 1**

**Round and round or hot n cold -1**

**Don't forget to reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

**thnx ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! am so sorry I didn't update earlier I was too busy! Since I was supposed to have updated 2-3 chapters already I will open the doors again for the voting thing so you can still choose a song!**

**chapter dedicated to:**

cocky-gurl - **Thnx for your vote!**

ashleycakez06 - **Thnx for your review! It means a lot to me!**

GallagherGirl459 - **Cammie is capable of swimming but you know when you have a flash back and you just freeze? Thats wot happened! sorry if it wasn't clear! Thnx for your vote n review!**

zammie4ever -**Thank you so much for your constant reviews and your vote I'll try to please you all!**

samcheese1 - **I have a feeling you will like this chapter!**

skyeblue221 - **Thnx for reviewing and staying with me! after this list I made a list of all the songs cammie will sing in this story!**

Anonymous -** Thnx for your review!**

GGGirlADDICTSiSters - **Thnx your enthusiasm really helped me!**

**SONGS CAMMIE _WILL_ SING IN THIS STORY:**

**-Back to december - taylor swift.**

**-?**

**-Untouchable - taylor swift.**

**- Crazier - taylor swift**

**- Sparks fly - taylor swift**

**- The story of us - taylor swift.**

**Thnx for being patient and sorry for the long intro n here is chap 13!**

As my mind started closing down I felt strong arms around me. I felt them carried me upwards to the surface. When we broke the surface I gasped for breath and coughed.

They let me down on the floor next to the pool as everyone gathered around me. I saw people's faces but I couldn't see the details as I was still dizzy.

They were asking me questions and I recognised me best friend's worried voices. I had no energy to answer them though.

When my vision cleared, I looked up at my saviour to realise it was Zach.

I wanted to kiss and hug him for being there for me, when I remembered that he wasn't. He just jumped into the pool when he realised I wasn't faking. He was just like everyone else, laughing at me and flirting with that Roseville girl.

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore.

I was mad at Zach.

I was mad at Zach for not believing me.

I was mad at Zach for flirting with other girls after leading me on.

I was mad at Zach for saving me.

I was mad at Zach for not being my dad.

So I did the only thing I could think of like last time.

I ran. I ran and ran to god knows where ignoring the screams of my name.

**(SUPRISE!) Zach POV!**

I was talking to this girl that was so bad at flirting with me and so stupid to think I'd actually like her. She had no chance. I don't mean to be cocky or anything it's just that it won't ever work since am a s-

I watched as they dropped Cammie into the pool. What the heck are Max and Aiden thinking! No one can pick on my girl! I did not just say that! But seriously even though, you can't just throw someone into the pool!

I held my breath as I waited for her to come back up.

10 seconds.

20 seconds.

50 seconds.

2 minutes.

3.9841 minutes.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I knew she was in trouble. Can she not swim?

I left Katie(I think) mid sentence and jumped into the pool.

I left my eyed open as I searched for Cammie. I caught site of her, she was nearly at the bottom of the pool and her hair was flying around her face. Her eyes where open but it seemed as if she was in another world as I saw pain and hurt in her eyes.

As I swam towards her, her eyes started to close. She was starting to lose conscious which was not good.

I slipped my arms under her tanned legs and her back and swam upwards. As soon as we were out she started coughing and gasping for breath. I have no idea how she was able to survive nearly four minutes without oxygen.

I gently placed her on the floor while others crowded over her.

I heard a couple of

"Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

"Is she alive?"

I ignored them and continued looking at Cammie. I was really worried about her.

She looked at me and I saw pain flash through her eyes. Was I causing that pain? What did I do?

But before I could say anything she was gone.

She was running away again. Just like the cafeteria thing.

So I ran after her again.

She went to her room so I followed. When I got there I saw her balcony door open. She was climbing down a ladder.

Before I followed her I grabbed a blanket since I was sure she'll need it after all she's only in a bikini.

I continued chasing her and I was starting to catch up. Man she was fast. No one at my school was faster than me so that's saying something.

Soon we started to see grass. Where is she going? We were surrounded by trees now and it was getting harder to follow her but I never gave up.

Suddenly we were in a clearing and she started to slow down and come to a stop at the edge of a lake. And here I thought she was getting away from water.

I looked around the area. We were in a circle surrounded by trees and under our feet was deep green grass and at the center was a lake shaped an oval shape.

I slowly walked up Cammie and rapped the blanket around her covering all of her body.

**Cam PROV again!**

I stared at the beautiful sight that reminded me of one of the summers when me and dad were in Nebraska. We were in a lake and we had so much fun not knowing what the future held for us. I smiled at the memory.

Once again I felt a warm blanket around me.

Zach. He is always there for me. He is always there when I need someone to help me get on my feet again. I wish I could be there for him too.

Zach hugged me from behind and I leaned into him.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? Why did you freeze out there?" He said.

That was how I found myself telling him everything, except the spy stuff of course. Am not that stupid.

I told him how my dad went missing since I was five. How I didn't believe it. How I jumped into the pool.

When he asked me what happened to my dad I just said "Nobody knows".

He surprised me when he said "Somebody Knows".

I turned around so I was facing him and buried my head into his chest.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to a clean patch of grass. He put the blanket on the floor and I laid down on it pulling him with me. He pulled the blanket over us and I snuggled into him. He pulled me closer to him if that's even possible.

I would be so dead when the girls find out.

I kept on telling him stories about my life. Sad and happy moments. From birthday parties to losing my first tooth and meeting the girls.

The stars were bright, high in the sky. They looked so pretty, it's as if Zach planned this.

I closed my eyes wanting to stay awake and hold onto this happy moment forever but I was too tired.

Before I completely blacked out, I swear I heard Zach say "Your mine, Gallagher girl. I promise to protect you forever and always." And I drifted into dreamless sleep.

~Time Skip~

The next morning I woke up in Zach's arms. I slowly got up careful not to wake him. I watched him for a bit before I stood up. He looked so peaceful. All the stress, the walls and the mystery was gone from his face making him look even more beautiful.

I got up and washed my face at the lake and called the house crossing that Bex doesn't pick up.

"Hello" said a groggy man voice.

"Hi, who's this?"

"Grant, who's speaking?"

"Grant! What are you doing there?" I screeched.

"Cammie? Where the hell have you been? Is Zach with you?"

After a long conversation and convincing I managed to persuade Grant into bringing me clothes and come to pick us up without telling anyone.

Soon I heard a car coming. A red Ferrari pulled up and Grant came out with a plastic bag.

I gladly took the bag off him and slipped on the purple dress and silver flip-flops.

"Hey Grant? Can you wake Zach up?" I asked Grant.

"Sure" He said with an evil glint in his eye.

I watched as he went to Zach...

**(Another SUPRISE!) Zach POV!**

"Aaaaaah!" I screamed as I felt freezing water around me.

I got out ready to scream my ass of when I saw Grant smiling widely but stopped when I saw Cammie laughing a beautiful laugh that sounded like music to my ears. I know cheesy but it's true. I watched her rolling on the ground holding her stomach. At that moment I promised myself to make sure that that smile will always be on her face and make sure she's always laughing. I don't know why I cared about her but something about her draws me in and I can tell she isn't like other girls.

**Well that's it! What did you think? Plz review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I AM SO SORRY! ITS BEEN NEARLY Three ****MONTHS! I HAVE A REASON THOUGH! I HAD MY EXAMS FOR TWO WEEKS THEN MY INTERNET SECURITY EXPIRED AND IT WOULDN'T DOWNLOAD BUT ITS ALL FIXED NOW! THEN I WAS ACTING LAZY SO I APOLOGIZE!**

**Dont worry promise to finish this story and write a sequel too (i have _everything _planned out i just need to type it up!)**

**SORRY AGAIN!**

**This chap is dedicated to:**

gatorlover123 **–sorry :( but i promise i'll make the next xhap long just for you!**

samcheese1 – **that's okay! Hope u enjoyed it.**

zammie4ever – **Glad you liked it! ****am sorry i update really late :(**

skyeblue221 –** thank** **you! I love taylor as well, her songs are very inspiring**.

gallagher series lover - **thanks ur so sweet! am sorry i update really late :( i still havent chosen so now ur vte has been added to my voting list.**

**i know its really short but because am goin to visit family tom n wont be back till early sep so i wont be able to update n i felt really bad :( so sorry this chap is crap ...**

When I got back to the house I was attacked once again by the girls. They dragged me upstairs to my room and made me tell them everything.

They hugged me when I told them about dad and awed about Zach.

When they left I showered and skipped downstairs grabbing an apple and bit into it as I jumped into the couch. Soon all of the girls were here and we got to work.

"Hey guys. Me and Macey and Bex will take turns to tell us if they found any intresting information in mission B. Bex you go first." I said.

"Well if you call finding Grant's half eating hot dog stuck under the table interesting, then yes. I mean if you knew grant he never leaves his food! He must be up to something!" Bex exclaimed.

"Umm Bex, how is this relevant?" Liz asked.

"Well maybe Grant put bugs in it! Who knows! It could happen!" Bex argued back.

"Right." Said Kim Lee while the rest of us looked unconvinced.

"Uh Macey what about you?" I tried to change the topic.

"Nothin much, except the clothes in the lost and found box looked as if they had been there before America was discovered!"

Everyone groaned.

Liz turned to me looking hopeful.

"Cammie?"

I smirked. Stupid Zach, he must have infected me with his smirking illness.

I handed Liz the memory stick and said "Am not sure if this will be any help, its a list of all the suspicious teachers but its a start".

Liz showed the files on a large screen for everyone to see.

We decided to split into groups again.

A group will check out the teacher with two ther jobs; Another will investigate the cop man while the last one will spy on the past criminal.

We will call them subject A, B and C. Me and Bex and Macey got guy A.

We started planning and decided to go visit subject A at work today.

**~Time Skip~**

I blended in with my surroundings, careful not to draw any unwanted attention.

I sat in the waiting room pretending to be really bored but instead I watched as Bex and Macey entered and do their part of the plan and wearing sunglasses makes it easier to do so.

Now I bet your wondering why am wearing sunglasses inside. Well you see my cover is a blind girl visiting the dentist.

I mentally grinned when I heard Bex's shouts and screams.

**I know this isnt my best chap but i just found time to write this in a hurry! better updates will soon come up (another month,dont look at me like that i have to go visit fam.)**

**i'll try to update at least once a week after i come back from family visiting!**

**plz review n I promise i'll be a better updater when I get back!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Everyone! So sorry for the long wait. was busy with life n many other stuff so plz dont be mad! I'll _try_ to update at least Once a week!**

**This chap is dedicated to:**

**xXJustSomeRandomKidXx - haha ur review made me laugh! glad am not the only one!**

IHaveHornsHoldingUpMyHalo - **ur review was short n simple but cute!**

**Sammilovesbutterflies - good to hear! hope ull like this chap!**

**topXsecret - thats really really really really good to hear! well read!**

**GallagherBlackthorneZammie - sorry for the extremely long wait! good that u liked it!**

**TheOriginalAussieNinja - hehe thanx hope u like this chap!**

GallagherGirl530 -** thnx n thnx for reviewing!**

** MusicChick11711 - thnx for reviewing twice n now that u mention it i had put so many clues in there n it made cammie sound dumb! but shell eventually figure it out or will she not?**

Anonymous 3** - thnx for reviewing!**

**skyeblue221 - Thnx! but am back from being lazy now!**

** here is chap 14!**

Everyone rushed to where Bex was screaming her head off and attracting nearly everyone's attention.

Me being the blind girl not knowing what was happening started panicking and running nervously in random directions which just happened to be Subject A's office.

I had my 'guiding stick' before me just for the sake of it and as a weapon if needed. I made sure no one was in the hall way before I turned the knob on his door.

His office looked like how you would expect a dentist's office to be. Messy papers on his desk, a pile of patients files and lots of empty coffee mugs.

Well someone likes coffee. A little bit stressed are we?

I started looking through some of the papers in his desk and trash bin. It all had lots of numbers in them and calculations and bills and etc. But then I picked up a piece of paper that read 'Collins College'. Underneath was an applying form and how much it would cost to attend it.

Why would he need a college form? Unless...

"Aha!" I said as I picked up a photo on his desk were a pretty brunette girl who looked about 17? 18? With another seven year old boy.

Oh my god!

This guy was trying to save up money to send his daughter to college! And what's the best method to get money? Work.

That girl is really lucky having a father who cares for her and is working three different jobs just to get her money. No wonder he needs coffee, I'd be stressed too if I didn't have enough money to send my girl to college.

I just finished putting everything back to where it was when I heard footsteps.

Sh*t!

I quickly tried to get to the door when the door opened revealing subject A himself.

I tried to look lost and forced tears out.

"Who's there?" I said making my voice sound worried and waving my stick around.

Subject A obviously concerned took a step closer to me, and just for good measure and to make sure his not a spy I swung my stick at him and hit him in ribs.

Nope. Defiantly not a spy. Any spy could have avoided that even Lizzie.

"Aaaaaah!" He screamed as expected.

Woops! I might've hit him a bit too hard.

"Oh my gosh am so sorry! I didn't see you! Well I obviously couldn't, anyway am so sorry! Here let me help you give me your hand" I said in a really guilty voice.

"Its ... fine ... don't ... worry ... just call ... a ... nurse" He said while gasping for air.

I walked to the door and called out "Nurse! Need some help!"

~Time skip~

I groaned as I plumped myself on the couch.

Another mission failed.

The other girls ended up with the same result.

We were all sitting around the living room sulking and thinking of more plans to find our spies.

The suddenly the door opens and Mr S comes in.

"Hello Ladies, what's up with the frowns?" He said smiling as if he already knew.

Tina, who's probably the only person who has no shame, shares our failure with him.

He just smirks.

Reminds me of Zach...

Nope! Not going there. Focus on the mission Cammie!

"Well ladies you better get your act together because you have a deadline now. It's going to be after exactly one month from today at midnight"

"Whaaaaaaaat!" We all screamed as he continued smirking and walking backwards out the door.

All the girls started talking at once but Macey shouted "Girls! Be quiet, it's been a long day and we all need our beauty sleep. Don't worry, we will figure something out because Gallagher girls don't lose so go to sleep everyone!" She commanded.

Good thing too because I was too tired and stressed to lead anyone.

~Time skip~

The rest of the week went by fast. We spent that week desperately looking for our spies with no such luck.

During that week I avoided Josh and all I got from Zach was confusing signals.

But because of that I wrote a new song which I will sing today after school!

I grabbed my books from my locker then met up with the girls and Dee Dee to go to the karaoke place.

When we got there I found out Zach was there too. When he saw me he smirked at me and grabbed my hand and pulled me next to him.

Macey, seeing this started wiggiling her eyebrows at me.

Idiot.

After ordering some chips, burgers and pizza which Zach insisted on paying for mine, Zach put his arm casually over my shoulders I decided now would be a good time to sing my song.

I got up on stage and began playing my guitar.

**Extremely**** important! because I couldn't decide what song to do to please you all I decided to do all of them and you can decide what you want to read.**

**First in order : Hot N Cold by Kate Perry**

_You change your mind_  
_Like a girl changes clothes_  
_Yeah you, PMS_  
_Like a bi*ch_  
_I would know_

_And you over think_  
_Always speak_  
_Cryptically_

_I should know_  
_That you're no good for me_

_[CHORUS]_  
_Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_  
_(you) You don't really want to stay, no_  
_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_

_We used to be_  
_Just like twins_  
_So in sync_  
_The same energy_  
_Now's a dead battery_  
_Used to laugh bout nothing_  
_Now you're plain boring_

_I should know that_  
_You're not gonna change_

_[CHORUS]_

_Someone call the doctor_  
_Got a case of a love bi-polar_  
_Stuck on a roller coaster_  
_Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind_  
_Like a girl changes clothes_

_[CHORUS 2:]_  
_Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_  
_(you) You don't really want to stay, no_  
_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down, down... _

**Next is round n round by Selena Gomez**

_You see me standing there _  
_And act like you don't know me _  
_But last night you were calling me_  
_Saying you want me_

_Oh, why you always make me feel_

_Like I'm the one, that's crazy_

_You got my heart racin'_  
_My, my heart racin'_

_Boy, I need you here with me_  
_We can't go on this way_  
_I'm fallen hard for you_  
_All I can say_

_We're goin' round and round_  
_We're never gonna stop_  
_Goin' round and round_  
_We'll never get where_  
_We're goin'_  
_Round and round_  
_Well you're gonna miss me_  
_'Cause I'm getting dizzy_  
_Goin' round and round_  
_And round and round_

_You try to pull me close_  
_And whisper in my ear_  
_You always told me lies_  
_I've cried out all my tears_  
_I push the feelings to the side_  
_But then you bring 'em back_  
_B-B-Bring 'em back_  
_Now you got me singing_

_Boy, I need you here with me_  
_We can't go on this way_  
_I'm falling hard for you_  
_All I can say_

_We're goin'_  
_Round and round_  
_We're never gonna stop_  
_Goin' round and round_  
_We'll never get where_  
_We're goin'_  
_Round and round_  
_Well you're gonna miss me_  
_'Cause I'm getting dizzy_  
_Goin' round and round_  
_And round and round_

_Love me or love me not_  
_I'm starin' at the clock_  
_I take the flower petals off_  
_And then I watch them drop (x2)_

_Boy_  
_I need you here with me_  
_I can't go on this way_  
_I'm falling hard for you_  
_All I can sayyyyyyyyy_

_We're goin' round and round_  
_We're never gonna stop_  
_Goin' round and round_  
_We'll never get where_  
_We're goin'_  
_Round and round_  
_Well you're gonna miss me_  
_'Cause I'm getting dizzy_  
_Goin' round and round_  
_And round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_  
_Goin' round and round_  
_We'll never get where_  
_We're goin' round and round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_  
_'Cause I'm getting dizzy_  
_Goin' round and round_  
_And round and round_

_Ooohhh Ooohh Ooohhh_

**Finally freak the freak out by Victoria Justice.**

_Are you listening?_  
_Hear me talk, Hear me sing._  
_Open up the door,_  
_Is it less, is it more?_  
_When you tell me to beware,_  
_Are you here? Are you there?_  
_Is it something I should know?_  
_Easy come, Easy go._  
_Nodding your head,_  
_Don't hear a word I said_  
_Can't communicate, when you wait_  
_Don't relate._  
_I try to talk to you_  
_But you never even knew, so,_  
_What's it gonna be,_  
_Tell me can you hear me?_

_(Hear me, can you hear me?)_  
_I'm so sick of it,_  
_Your attention deficit_  
_Never listen, You never listen._  
_I'm so sick of it,_  
_So I'm throwing on a fit_  
_Never listen, You never listen._

_[x2]_  
_I scream your name,_  
_It always stays the same._  
_I scream and shout,_  
_So what I'm gonna do now_  
_Is freak the freak out, hey!_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh._

_Patience running thin_  
_Running thin, come again_  
_Tell me what I get_  
_Opposite, opposite_  
_Show me what is real_  
_If it breaks does it heal_  
_Open up your ear_  
_Why you think that I'm here?_  
_Keep me in the dark_  
_Are you even thinking of me?_  
_Is someone else above me_  
_Gotta know, gotta know_  
_What am I gonna do?_  
_Cause I can't get through to you_  
_So what's it gonna be_  
_Tell me can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it,_  
_Your attention deficit_  
_Never listen, You never listen._  
_I'm so sick of it,_  
_So I'll throw another fit_  
_Never listen, You never listen._

_I scream your name,_  
_It always stays the same._  
_I scream and shout,_  
_So what I'm gonna do now_  
_Is freak the freak out, Hey!_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh..._

_Easy come, easy go_  
_Easy come, easy go_

_(Can you hear me?)_

_I scream your name,_  
_It always stays the same._  
_I scream, and shout,_  
_So what I'm gonna do now_  
_Is freak the freak out, Hey!_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh._

_I scream your name_  
_But you never listen_  
_No you never listen_  
_But you never listen_

I jumped of stage and everyone applauded.

I smirked at Zach as I sat down next to Macey ans some other boy called ... Liam?

Liam wasn't Ugly at all, pretty hot actually. He had that skater boy look.

As I talked to Liam I felt eyes on me the whole time.

**there! finally done!**

**i felt bad for not updating earlier so am extremly sorry! plz review!**

**remember the more reviews i get the more i feel like writing!**

**so be nice n click that pretty button!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys thnx for the reviews! Though to be honest I was disappointed!**

**chap dedicated to:**

**MusicChick11711 - thnx! glad u did! n yes it was defiantly the jealous eyes!**

**GallagherRoxs123 - thnx! glad u enjoyed it!**

**g - thnx for reviewing!**

**person wit no name- I didn't think of that! i might be able to squeeze it in somewhere.**

**Candy8496 - yh dont know why it update so i did again just now!**

**Chap 15**

After we were done, Liam was going to drop me home on his skateboard.

Zach saw this but his face showed no emotion, even I couldn't see through it.

When I turned back to look at him, my eyes met his and it was like the world around us froze. We were having this intense eye conversation, it was like he was trying to tell me something. I don't know how long we stood there before I blinked and when I opened my eyes again he was gone.

I turned back to Liam telling him "Let's go".

When we reached the house I smiled at Liam and said thanks.

He started to lean in.

Oh my gosh he's gonna kiss me!

I quickly turned my head and gave him my cheek.

I smiled apologetically before running inside.

~Time Skip~

After I had changed into my pyjamas, I sat in my bed reading a book when the girls walked in.

"Hey" I said as I closed my book and put it down.

"Hey yourself!" Bex said before plopping herself on one of the beanbags.

"Hello" Liz said politely before sitting on the bed next to me.

Macey just sat down gracefully at the end of my bed.

"So what you up to?" Bex asked.

"Nothing, just reading my book and thinking"

I made a mistake by saying the last part.

"About Zach?" Macey said smirking about me.

"No, just the mission."

"You know, the green eyed monster was present tonight" Macey said.

"What?"

"Come on, you only know one green eyed boy that would turn into the green eyed monster when he saw you and Liam!" Macey said rolling her eyes.

"Zach? Why would he be jealous? It's not that he likes me or something" I said.

"Yeah, he was like staring at you the whole time I even wondered if he was a stalker!" Lizzy giggled.

"He was not!" I said blushing.

"Oooh Cammie is blushing!" They all teased which caused me to blush harder.

"Shut up!"

Bex grabbed Liz's hand and jumped on my bed singing "Cammie likes Zach! Cammie likes Zach! Cammie and Zach sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Stooop!" I said while jumping on the and covering their mouths with my hands.

"Aaah! Bex! You_ licked_ me!" I screamed in horror.

She just laughed, while Macey and Liz giggled.

"Come on guy's let's get our beauty sleep. It's been a long night for some of us" She said winking at me.

~Time Skip~

I woke up at 5am the next morning and decided to go for a run.

The sky was still a light purple colour.

I wore my grey track suit bottoms and a blue racer back tank top. I put my hair in a ponytail, took my I pod before leaving a note for the girls on the fridge.

As soon as my feet hit the pavement I started jogging before speeding up.

I ran around town and when I reached the Gazebo the sun was just rising making the sky have rays of pink and yellow. It looked as if the sky was a mixture of pink, orange and yellow rainbow.

I was too busy admiring the view that I didn't notice someone stand next to me until they spoke.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah" Was my simple reply.

"So how is Logan?" Ugh were back to 'I can't remember guy's names that have something to do with cammie' business.

Hmm so he jealous, well Macey did say that the Green eyes monster was present last night. She is a boy expert after all.

"My eyes are green, Cause I eat a lot of vegetables,  
It don't have nothing to do with your new friend" He said. **(I don not own! quote by Erykah Badu who i have no idea who he is!)**

Ooops! Must have said that out loud.

"Oh so you don't like me?" I asked.

"No, why would I?"

That hit me harder than I thought it would. Why did I even think that someone like him might like me the plain Jane? That comment just brought down my mood. But I was gonna bring him down too.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you try to kiss me when we were having a soap fight?" I challenged.


	18. Chapter 18

**OK I'AM REALLY DISAPPOINTED! **

**ONLY 4 REVIEWS?**

**That broke my heart i guess i kind of deserve it for being a crappy updater.** **i'am really sorry for the late update! i have soooo many exams, tests and mocks and am really stressed!**

**Anyway thnx for the loyal reviewers who reviewed this chap!**

**Chap dedicated to:**

samcheese1 - **i would have truly and honestly LOVED to use your idea but i had already written the next few chaps (on paper, need to type up) so am sorry! Thnx 4 reviewing**

pigeonfollower –**glad u liked it! Its really nice to know i made someone smile/laugh! So sorry for the late update!**

MusicChick11711 **– great ! Thats veeeeeeery nice to hear! Sorry 4 the late update!**

Person with no name- **wow u really need to make up a name cause writing that is too long. Can i just call u rose?(totally made that up! I had a cup with a rose on it in front of me)anyway thnx for reviewing and being honest! I really like hearing feedback from my readers. I'am making him obvious because i will need it towards the end of the story and this shows that they do not suspect each other at all (which is bad 4 a spy!) thnx 4 reviewing anyway!**

**Chap 16:**

"Why did you write a song about me?" He challenged back.

"I asked first!" I pointed out, I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe you ask too many questions. And maybe I just like kissing pretty girls" he said smirking.

I didn't know if I should be flattered that he said I was pretty or offended for just being another girl.

"Well maybe not all pretty girls like kissing you" I fired back, using the same style he was using.

"Funny, I'd say otherwise. Especially when they write a song about me."

"Who says it was about you?"

That wiped the smirk of his face off for a few seconds before he regained his composure.

"No one has to say anything. You looking at me, the whole time you were singing is enough for me"

"How do you know I was looking at you? I could have been looking at Liam. He was sitting next to you after all."

"I would've believed you if Liam hadn't gone to the toilet during your performance so the space next to me was empty. So I know for a fact that you were looking at me."

"Why don't you just admit you like me?"

"I have nothing to admit since I don't like you. It's okay if you like me, you know. Just. Admit. It" He paused between the last three words for effect.

"I would admit it, but I don't like you so I have nothing to admit right?"

"Wrong. Because you _do_ like me. I will get you to admit it Gallagher girl. One way or another. It's your choice really, do you want to do it the easy or hard way?"

"Oh bring it on! I _will_ get you to admit that you like me Zachary!" I don't know where all this courage was coming from. Maybe it was the anger. Zach did always find a way to tick me off.

"May the greater win. So when _you_ lose, you have to tell me your _biggest secret_"

"You mean, when _you_ lose, you have to tell me _your_ _biggest secret_" I said.

"Fine"

"Fine" I said before turning around and running back home.

All the way home, one though raced though my mind.

Sh*t! I _have_ to win. But how?

~Time Skip~

"Cammie! How could you agree to such a ridiculous thing!" Liz said. God, she chooses the worst times to act like a mum.

"You are practically digging your own grave! You do know that your biggest secret is being a spy right?" Bex said.

"Cammie! Listen to me. You have to win this. Not just to keep our secret safe. Not because of your pride. But because you're a Gallagher girl. And Gallagher girls DON'T lose. No pressure or anything." Macey said holding me by the shoulders.

I have such great supportive friends! (Notice the sarcasm).

Of course I know that the fate of the spy secret is in my hands now.

No pressure or anything. Yeah right.

"Guuuys! I had no control of what I was doing! He was just pi*sing me off! I couldn't just stand there!" I said letting my face drop to my hands.

"Well agreeing to that didn't help either did it?" Bex said.

"You could always back out, or ask Mr.S for advice." Liz said. Trust her to pick the easiest route.

"Out of the question" Bex answered for me.

"It was just a suggestion!" Lizzy said shrugging.

"What am I supposed to do!" I moaned.

"Cammie its okay, all you have to do is make him cave in first before you do. The key word here is _sabotage_" Macey said smirking evilly.

"In other words,_ seduction_" Bex said, her and Macey sharing a wink.

**Cammie Cammie Cammie, when will you learn to stay out of trouble? then maybe your life wont be so complicated!**

**Review! Thnx!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! It's me me again! I just finished my mocks but I have to study for my Exams...**

**anyway thnx for the reviews! we passed a hundred! aren't ya happy! I am! **

**But it does seem that many of my older reviewers had disappeared...**

**chap dedicated to:**

Zammierulz -** hehe thnx for reviewing.**

MusicChick11711 - **hiya Nelle!** **ha i know! though if they did zach would be able to tell since he's a spy... **

Rose - **aw thnx, am sorry for the late updates. Oh thnx for correcting me, but am not sure if I can change it so i will keep it the same to avoid confusion. hehe i'll keep that in mind. ooh, that is weord :)**

girltalk138** - yes zach is a spy. the exchange never happened and they never met. cammie n her friends dont know that the boys are spies. their mission is to find their target without being caught and the same thing goes for the boys. if u r still confused just tell me and i'll explain things better. I really liked your review! I love haring from my readers and their suggestions. I may not always use them but i always get more ideas. And its tottaly okay, if u would like me to do anything that you think will improve the story just tell me!**

Greystripedcat - **thnx! sorry for taking long.**

**pigeonfollower - I know! but Zach would be able to tell since he's a spy :)**

Cupcake and sprinkles - **thnx for reviewing!**

Rose surrounded by thorns** - hah stay sane so u can continue reading! sorry for taking long**

Bluesky** - haha that's wot i told two ppl already! thnx for reviewing!**

Pink and yellow hearts** - true... thnx for reviewing!**

Someone from where** - thnx for reviewing!**

Lalala land** - thnx! if u have any ideas tell me!**

Georgia** - thnx for reviewing! sorry for the wait.**

**Here is chap 17:**

"Come on Cammie! It'll be fun!" Bex said to me, still trying to convince me to _seduce _Zach. Funny how that's not my definition of 'fun'.

She walked in front of me, putting a huge bag of chocolate in the shopping cart. Yes, Bex and I were stuck with the grocery shopping.

"Bex, you know me. My codename is Chameleon for a reason, I _blend _in, and I become _invisible_. Seducing is not under the category of being invisible" I said taking out the chocolate bag and placing it back on the shelf.

"Cammie would you rather lose and have to tell him the truth or act a little less chameleonilly **(I made that word up)** and win?" she said.

Huh, a little? I thinks that's the biggest understatement of the year.

"How about being myself and win?" I said.

"That would've been fine if you didn't like him" Bex said turning around and smiling at me.

I stopped in frozen to the spot.

"_What_?" I said blushing furiously.

She giggled at me before saying "Oh come on! Everyone knows that yesterday's song was for him. And I've seen you give him the googly eyes"

She did a bad impression of me with 'googly eyes'. She had her hands clasped together and standing on one leg with a dreamy look on her face, fluttering her eyelashes at some poor kid who looked like he was gonna melt right there.

I couldn't help but laugh and shove her playfully.

"I was _not _giving Zach any googly eyes. And I do NOT like Zach. How can I ever like such a self absorbed jerk? Give me some credit."

"Sure, anyway Cam we're doing this for your own good. We tried threatening you, we tried the nice so way so now I have to do it the hard way..." She said.

I flinched remembering the events of this morning.

_~Flashback~_

_"In other words,__seduction__" Bex said, her and Macey sharing a wink._

"_Oh hell no! I won't do it! You can't make me." I said._

"_Oh? Well watch us" Bex said evilly._

_That was how I found myself tied to a chair once again. I think they secretly love doing this._

"_Okay Lizzy, you first" Macey said._

"_Am sorry" she mouthed to me. I nodded showing that I understood._

_That was when she started telling me all these random facts and details. After twenty seven minutes my eye lids kept dropping. This was just too boring! Even watching Teletubbies_ **(hehe who remembers them?) **_would be more interesting than this._

_And every time they closed for more than ten seconds, Bex would pour icy cold water on me._

_After another half an hour, they gave up and I was shivering so much it looked like I was having a seizure. _

_Then Bex came up next. She started punching and kicking. I was okay because me and her fought all the time in P&E. She twisted my arms in a weird position and i swear she was gonna break my arm. But Liz stopped her before that happened._

_She gave up soon seeing she couldn't really cause permanent damage or she will get into trouble so she started shouting at me._

"_WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SAY OKAY?"_

"_WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME BE?"_

"_WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DIFFICULT?" _

"_WHY ARE YOU BEING SO PERSISTANT?"_

"_WHY CAN'T YOU JUST AGREE FOR ONCE?"_

"_WHY SHOULD I?"_

"_BECAUSE IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"_

"_Ha you lose!" I said smiling triumphantly. _**(Am not sure if any of you heard of this game, you just have to keep asking questions and the one who doesn't loses. If u do know it tell me!)**

"_Ugh, I didn't know you knew that game!" Bex moaned._

_I just laughed in victory._

"_Okay that's enough! Now it's time for my turn." Macey said._

_Okay one more person to get through and am free!_

_She ordered Bex and Liz to roll up my sweats _**(dunno if you remember she was wearing ****grey track suit bottoms and a blue racer back tank top) **_so my legs showed._

"_What are you gonna do?" I said suspiciously. _

_She chuckled and she had a glint in her eye._

"_Just a little beatifying, nothing else" Macey said._

_She went to the bathroom and came back with something behind her back._

_I glared at her._

_Soon the screaming began when she began waxing my legs._

_~Flashback over~_

I shuddered. My legs are still sore and red.

"So do you want me to go to Zach and tell him you admitted you liked him or seduce him?" Bex continued.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh yes I would" She said, and I didn't doubt it. I mean she had done crazier stuff before.

"Who's side are you on?" I groaned.

"Yours silly!"

"Ok fine!" I said giving up, it can't be that bad can it?

"YES!" Bex yelled pumping her fist into the air.

I sighed, knowing I was gonna regret this.

"Ok let's go and tell Macey and Liz!" she said turning us around so we were going back towards the cash registers.

As we passed the chocolate bags she grabbed the same one and threw it in the cart. I quickly picked it up and put it back. We already had seven packs of crisps, each a different flavour and a huge packet for each of mars, maltesers, kit kats and sneakers. And about eleven packs of gummy bears. And that's not including the ice cream. I don't think we need any more.

Yes, us girls like our sweeties.

While waiting in the que, some guy ran into me.

"Hey watch it!" He said before walking away.

I was shocked. _He_ ran into _me_! That guy has some issues.

I quickly grabbed Bex's arm as she tried to run after him.

"Come on Bex, We don't want to cause trouble or get any attention". Meaning you can blow our cover, and get us in trouble.

We made it back in fifteen minutes.

Bex rushed in, excited about her achievement leaving me to struggle with all the bags.

I managed to get all the bags inside before the girls came downstairs.

"You're going to seduce Zach!" Macey said squealing. Wow, I've never seen her this excited before. Oh god, I can imagine all types of outfits she has in mind.

"Wait a second... did I just hear that Cammie is going to seduce Zach?" Tina shouted so loud, that all the other girls rushed downstairs.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Did Tina just say that Cammie is going to seduce Zach?"Asked Kim Lee.

"Thanks Tina, now the whole world knows!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well technically its only 0.0000000000000000423** (totally random number)** of the USA population that knows, but if you're counting the whole world than that would be..." Liz began but shut up when she saw my glare.

"Well?" Tina said. This girl never gives up. You know if she doesn't succeed in the spy business, she can be a reporter. I have a feeling she will be a good paparazzi. **(is that what you call them?)**

"Okay, I'll tell you but you must not tell anyone okay? And that goes to all of you!" I said

They all nodded their heads, reminding me of a little child that is about to be told a bedtime story.

~Time Skip~

"So now here we are..." I finished. I looked around at my sisters who were spread out all across the living room now.

They all started talking at once before Eva stood up and shouted "SHUT UP!". She blushed once she noticed everyone's attention on her.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could help?" she continued.

Zach Pov (requested)

"Yeah! We should all help! After all, we can't afford it if she lost." said Tina.

"Ok! We should start right now!" Macey said rubbing her hands together.

"Wait a second Cam... is that a _bug _in your hair?"

That was when hell broke loose.

**Zach POV (requested :)**

I was doing my normal morning run at 5am.

The air was cool but and I could see my breath in front of me.

My feet pounded on the pavement silently. Something I have learned to perfect over the years. After all, it can be the cause of me being caught or worse... killed.

In my profession, the slightest mistake could get you killed. That's why it's important to avoid them, to become perfect.

Of course, no one is perfect but close enough.

Looks like my mothers harsh work paid off...

Anyway, as I was running past the Gazebo soemthing caught my eye.

Well someone with the name Cameron but I call Gallagher girl.

Jonas has searched each of the girls and found nothing interesting about them **(dunno if u remember, Liz n Joanna set up fake profile thingies in case someone tried to track them down)**

So anyway, I walked silently towards her and looked at what she was looking.

I don't think she noticed me yet.

It was the sunrise. Sure it looked beautiful but beautiful things don't last. Just like many things in my life that were destroyed.

I decided to make my persistence known.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah" She said. She hid her surprise pretty well. I was kinda hoping that she'd jump in the air or something. Something to tease her about.

"So how is Logan?" I said. Of course I know his name is Liam, but first of all I don't like him and second it's fun to annoy her.

"Hmm so he jealous, well Macey did say that the Green eyes monster was present last night. She is a boy expert after all." Cam said. I don't think she noticed she said it out loud.

But AM NOT _jealous_! Zachary Goode doesn't get jealous.

"My eyes are green, Cause I eat a lot of vegetables, it don't have nothing to do with your new friend" I said. **(I don not own! quote by Erykah Badu who i have no idea who he is!)**

"Oh so you don't like me?" she said.

Like her? I don't like her. It's more than like for sure but not Love. Too early for that, plus Zachary Goode doesn't fall in love.

"No, why would I?"

I saw something flash in her eyes, but it was gone before I could make anything out of it.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you try to kiss me when we were having a soap fight?" she challenged.

Pshh, as if I was gonna tell her! Zachary Goode doesn't lose!

"Why did you write a song about me?" I challenged back.

"I asked first!"

"Oh yeah? Well maybe you ask too many questions. And maybe I just like kissing pretty girls" I said smirking.

"Well maybe not all pretty girls like kissing you" she fired back.

"Funny, I'd say otherwise. Especially when they write a song about me."

"Who says it was about you?"

My smirk fell of my face for a second before it came back.

"No one has to say anything. You looking at me, the whole time you were singing is enough for me"

"How do you know I was looking at you? I could have been looking at Liam. He was sitting next to you after all."

"I would've believed you if Liam hadn't gone to the toilet during your performance so the space next to me was empty. So I know for a fact that you were looking at me."

"Why don't you just admit you like me?"

"I have nothing to admit since I don't like you. It's okay if you like me, you know. Just. Admit. It" I paused between the last three words for effect.

"I would admit it, but I don't like you so I have nothing to admit right?"

"Wrong. Because you _do_ like me. I will get you to admit it Gallagher girl. One way or another. It's your choice really, do you want to do it the easy or hard way?"

"Oh bring it on! I _will_ get you to admit that you like me Zachary!"

"May the greater win. So when _you_ lose, you have to tell me your _biggest secret_"

"You mean, when _you_ lose, you have to tell me _your_ _biggest secret_" she said.

"Fine"

"Fine" she said before turning around and running away.

~Time Skip~

I was so going to win! First of all, every girl falls for my good looks. Secondly Zachary Goode doesn't lose. And am a spy so I can use that to my advantage.

I saw Cammie heading for the cash register and an excite looking bex next to her.

I ran into Cammie on purpose and leaving bugs on her.

"Hey watch it!" I added for effect before disappearing into the crowd.

**Wow what a loooooooong chapter!**

**I really hope i get a good amount of reviews considering the amount of effort I put into this!**

**So reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

**AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "OURS"!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Umm... hey guys! i know i haven't updated in *wince* about 3 months! Am so sorry but seriously school life has taken over me! i had about 5 exams already and i have _19_ more in the next two weeks! so yeah i am VERY STRESSED! so ya hope u forgive me?**

**chap dedicated to:**

Zammierulz** - haha, yeah this chap isn;t either :( sorry but it will come in soon!**

girltalk138** - haha kinda i guess, but still relevant. Ur welcome, n sorry for taking long!**

MusicChick11711** - haha yeah, it sure hurts a lot! tried it once and i dont think i will be doing that again anytime soon! and yeah i did, someone asked me if i could do zach pov but am not sure if i'll do it again. haha yeah will see what she does ;) thnx!**

Luvslove** - Oh hi rooooose! thnx! n yay i understood that! my French is improving! aww thnx! yeah this story is mainly cammie's pov but i sometimes i might pop in his pov to help people understand. haha i know! they rock! (my fav one was pepsi? i dunno how to say his name, but then i like poe now! such a cutie!) thnx! n am sure i'll fit that in somewhere! (sorry dunno how u actually say it but i still got it :)**

pigeonfollower** - thnx! n yeah i prefer writing cams pov since i can kinda relate (casue am a girl duh) but zach's is a bit challenging. I try to imagine his thoughs n yeah. i only do his pov when i think it is needed to understand the plot and last chap was requested. but yeah i'll try to keep it one pov!**

Ally M**- haha! thnx for ur suggestion but i need to ask before i change it just so i dont confuse anyone! thnx for reviewing!**

**Chapter 17:**

Everyone started screaming and shouting out different stuff.

"Shut up guys! Whoever did this could be listening now! Everyone pretend that it's an actual bug and we'll 'kill' it and throw it in the bin" said Macey in Morse code.

I tried to calm myself down and brought out the girl in me.

"Oh my gosh! Take it off! Take it off! There's a bug in my hair! Am gonna dieeeeeeeee!" I screamed.

"Stay still Cammie! I know how to deal with bugs Cam! Now don't move and I'll take it off and step on it!" said Kim Lee.

She then got tweezers and took the bug carefully out of my hair before crushing it in her hand. She then placed it in the clear bag that Liz held out to her.

"You know what to do Liz."

"Girls emergency meeting now!" Anna said.

When everyone sat down again I began to talk.

"Okay... our targets are closer than we think. This is dangerous. This can cost us our grade. And if this was a real mission we could be dead by now. We should treat this mission as if it was a real one guys. We can't lose! And now the other team have the upper hand. We think they know who we are, since they bugged me. But if they did know it was us, then why haven't they announced it?" I said.

"Maybe they're waiting for the right moment?" suggested Tina.

"Or they have no idea at all and are just keeping an eye on everyone?" Eva said.

"We don't know... but we need to find out. Guys, we need to be more careful. Everyone around you is a suspect. It can be the person sitting next to you or the one you just said hi to. Don't let your guard fall, always be cautious. And am sorry, I kinda let you down. I can't believe I didn't notice!" I said.

I was really disappointed in myself. How can I let someone bug me without even noticing? And to make it worse I let down my sisters.

"Hey, it's okay Cammie! You didn't let us down, in fact you made us realize that we need to work harder. Whoever we're against, they're obviously good. But we're better, and we _are_ going to win. We'll show them what we Gallagher girls are made of." said Bex.

My sisters whooped and clapped. As they started to leave, I let my head down. Even after Bex's supportive words, I still couldn't help but think that it was my fault.

As I got up to leave too, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Bex; she gave me a smile and told me with her eyes that it's okay.

I smiled back but it was forced. I knew I couldn't forget about this till we win and I catch that scumbag that dared to bug me.

I sighed and I went to check up on Liz, to see what she found out.

I opened the door to her room and found her on her laptop, typing furiously.

She jumped in the air when I said "Hello Liz"

"Cammie! You scared me! You know I hate it when you do that" She said with her hand on her heart.

Woops, forgot Liz gets scared easily.

"Sorry, so have you found anything?" I said.

"Well, yeah but it has like a rare software. You see, each agency has their own software. For example Gallagher has one and the CIA has one etc. But these I've only ever seen few of them and that was when we snuck into Mr Solomon's office." **(By the way i have no idea what i just said since i am no computer genius. But basically it's a blackthorne bug but the girls don't know ;)**

"So basically it's either Solomon is playing a trick on us or our targets work for the same organisation that Mr S is working for?"

"Pretty much, I tried hacking it so we can like reverse it so _we_ can hear _them_ but it's really hard. Whoever did this is a professional" Liz said.

Okay that did not improve my mood at all. I did not want to know that our enemy had a professional hacker. And the fact that Liz admitted that it's _really_ hard worried me.

"Okay thanks Liz, am going for a walk. To clear my head." I said.

I changed into a pair of navy sweats and a short sleeved fitted white top. On my feet I put on my white Nike trainers.

I left the house and walked down the street. When I found the shop that I was looking for I pushed the door open and slipped into a booth.

I ordered a caramel toffee milkshake and closed my eyes and tried to think of what to do next.

When I opened them again, I found a pair of bright olive green staring into mine. I jumped back in surprise at the small distance between us.

"Zach! What the heck are you doing?"

"I was just trying to see what you were thinking" He simply said.

I raised my eyebrows at this. What did he mean by that?

Before I got a chance to ask him a waitress put my drink on the table.

"Oh hello there, would you like anything darling?" she said.

I was disgusted, 'darling' really? I wanted to laugh at her lame attempt to flirt.

"No thanks" Zach said smirking at her, and I was surprised that he actually had manners.

"So tell me about yourself Gallagher girl" he said after she left.

"What do you want to know?" I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Anything and everything. Your likes, dislikes, and your fears?" he said.

"I have no fears!" I said.

"Yeah sure, like you weren't screaming your head off a few minutes ago because a bug was in your hair. No fears at all" I swear I heard him mutter.

"What was that?" I said.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Zach said smirking at me.

Hmm, I have to keep my eyes on you Zachary Goode...

**hiiii, well i need to ask u this!**

**shall i keep grants codename "GARBAGE" or shall i name him "HOTSTUFF"?**

**PLZ REVIEW! I DIDNT GET MANY REVIEWS LAST CHAP N I WAS KINDA SAD!**

**SO REVIEW?**

**WILL TRY TO UPDATE "the dream of a lost girl soon"**

**BY THE WAY ITS SNOWING HERE! (LONDON!) **


End file.
